


欲望号快车

by HiHassy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PTSD, 先做后爱, 孕期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHassy/pseuds/HiHassy
Summary: 谁也没想到有一天格林德沃真的占领了英国魔法部统治了魔法界，囚禁了邓布利多，为了让邓布利多难堪还威胁忒修斯去标记自己在热潮期的弟弟纽特。后来格林德沃被邓布利多打败了，魔法世界恢复了往日的平静，但斯卡曼德兄弟乱轮的事情成了魔法界人人皆知的笑话。因为标记时有古老魔咒的束缚，双方无法解除标记，纽特甚至还怀上了哥哥的孩子……信息素私设：在魔法的作用下，被标记者的信息素会与标记者的信息素相融合。Newt：标记前（Water Lily睡莲 象征着纯洁、不谙世事、纤尘不染） 标记后（成熟诱人的麝香百合也叫夜合花）Theseus：黑茶（麝香 烟草 木质的混合）并蒂莲：爱情的缠绵悱恻





	1. Chapter 1

01

谁也没想到格林德沃能够真正地统治欧洲，人们恐惧过他、反抗过他，还把希望寄托在伟大的白巫师身上，从主观意识上来说向往正义的人们觉得只要有心和能力战胜黑魔王只是时间长短的问题。

但没人会想到正义会倒塌得那么快，德国是最早沦陷的，这里毕竟是黑魔王的老巢，叛变只会让他们捞到更多的好处，渐渐地，欧洲大陆倒戈的魔法部越来越多。始终在抗衡的英国巫师们成了一个笑话，而英国魔法部就是一座孤岛。

至于那位最伟大的白巫师邓布利多呢？

孤掌难鸣。纽特在他们最后进行斗争的夜晚见到忒修斯时，他那个脸上写满疲惫与无助的哥哥就是这样说的。

纽特当时就觉得一切都完了，他们很快会从正义的一方变成为人耻笑的战败者，日子只会一天比一天更糟，他的嘴巴张张合合，却连一句安慰的话都没能说出口，他们都知道未来会变成什么样。

说实话，斯卡曼德家的小儿子纽特从小到大都是游离于主流之外的“反面教材”，他一直认为每个人活着都有各自的使命，忒修斯大概会成为战争英雄引领人们走向光明，而他更适合散发自己藏在深处的母性魅力去安抚那些流离失所的神奇动物。

他不喜欢格林德沃的做法，但同样也不待见墨守成规的魔法部。

只是有了忒修斯和邓布利多的关系，他没办法再坐以待毙。但如果有机会的话，纽特会向哥哥会向教授道歉，他起初是真的无心参与战争，那个时候他一心只想着那只待产的月痴兽没人照顾该怎么办。不过他也醒悟得很快，他比任何人都要内敛却比他们都要敏锐几分，他很早就发现格林德沃最想做的不是成为人人赞颂的帝王，这个强大到可怕的男人只是乐衷于剥夺他人的快乐和自由，格林德沃真正想要得到的臣服也不过是来自于邓布利多一个人的。

纽特被关进纽蒙迦德的时候还曾经浪漫地想过，也许黑魔王做了那么多坏事只是想赢回邓布利多的心和尊重。毕竟邓布利多与格林德沃的关系，整个魔法界都心照不宣——他们立过刻骨铭心的血盟，邓布利多是格林德沃唯一标记过的Omega.

这一想法纽特从未向旁人透露过，尽管待在纽蒙迦德的日子是无聊又绝望的。一方面他是不想在背后议论自己的老师如何为了拯救英国人而“献身”，虽然外面都在说他们投降那晚格林德沃的整栋楼里都弥漫着邓布利多的信息素。

但从另一方面来看，他在牢狱里的日子过得太过安逸，其实格林德沃骨子里还带着日耳曼人无理的傲慢和狠厉，谁对他不利那就只有赶尽杀绝这一条路可以走，而直到现在纽特仍然是毫发无损。

某种程度上来说，纽特就该乖乖闭紧嘴巴。

在别人眼里，纽特的很多想法总是会偏向于感性，这和他与生俱来所带有的母性以及Omega的属性有所关联。这种母性并不是指他像个女人一样的活着，而更像一种来源于他身体内部的特性，沉默内敛之下的柔软和包容、善良与关爱。后来便有人发现，只有像他这样的人才会真正意义上的献出自己的爱。

当然，这样安逸的日子没有持续太久，它们很快就被纽特提前来造访的发情期所打破了。纽特躺在铺满干草的石床上屈起腿打着颤，短短几分钟他就被难以压制的情欲刺激得大汗淋漓。好在他的信息素味道极其清淡，只有贴着他的肌肤时才能闻到那香味，这样不至于立马诱发那些关在隔间的Alpha. 

不浓郁的信息素、并不代表他的情况就有想象中的那么好，他的身心仍然感到空虚，主动湿润的下面饿得厉害，在等着男人阴茎的进入或者是等着他随便抓点什么塞进去。他的双手用力攥紧身下的干草，努力克制住自己想要在这个阴暗潮湿的地方自慰的冲动，尽管在这种危急时刻，纽特还是想保留几分尊严。

但生理上的情潮如果能用理智来冷却的话，那所谓的人类分化可能早就被研究人员消除掉了。

现在，纽特发情了，他淫荡的身体试图操纵他的思绪，命令他脱掉衣服，张开大腿，挑逗淫水已经淌到裤子上的骚穴。正当他想要为这些放浪的画面采取行动的时候，格林德沃出现了。

这个性情古怪的男人只是傲慢地瞥了纽特一眼，看向身后被他用锁链牵着的邓布利多，“阿不思，你的乖学生他发情了，你不想帮帮他吗？”

纽特用汗湿的身体努力蹭着身下的干枯杂草以获取薄弱的快意，他张着嘴难受地发出难忍的呢喃，眼神却忍不住打量着好久没见的老师。

邓布利多看起来比想象中得要好很多，忽略他的双手被锁链束缚这一事实，邓布利多不再像战争时期那样沧桑疲惫，他整个人都散发着优雅迷人的气息同时还带着一些明眼人可以看透但难以启齿的风韵与性感。纽特知道这就是老师被他的Alpha照顾之后的样子，一时间庆幸中又带了几分羞耻。

他有些绝望地想，连最伟大的邓布利多都屈服了，往日的平和或许再也回不来了。

不愿再想邓布利多到底经历了什么，纽特的心绪又回到了这具被发情期搅乱的身体之上，比起直接抚摸前方激动流水的阴茎，其实后穴的瘙痒与空虚更加折磨他。但他实在做不到当着别人的面，把手指插进被淫水泡得发软的小穴当中，只好不经意间地轻轻抬起屁股再往下用力挤压，借助力道获得一些摩擦的快感，如果碰到干草尖锐的头部还会爽利几倍。

他的下身这样反复动着，牙齿却紧紧咬着嘴唇，不愿再发出那种甜腻的声响。

“哦，你看看他，多可怜的孩子，他只是想要一个Alpha来标记他。”格林德沃很擅长用言语来诱导他人来为自己服务，男人轻轻按住邓布利多的脑袋，“只要你能在这里跪着为我口交，我就会满足他。”

邓布利多愤恨地看着面前的男人，又看了看被情欲折磨到哭泣的纽特，说：“你说话算话。”

纽特流着泪直直地盯着眼前的这一幕，他的老师为了他甚至还来不及寒暄一下就只能跪下来顺从地舔着另一个男人的性器。事实上，他现在的状况根本承受不住这样色情的画面，他的阴茎灼热地挺立着，后穴也饥渴地翕张着，而羞涩隐忍的身体却在这过程中几不可闻地达到了一次体内高潮。

突如其来的快感几乎摧毁了纽特的自尊，这也成为了他好长一段时间里的噩梦。在那一刻，他终于明白为什么强者更害怕失败，因为输家就是毫无尊严的，他们不再是人，只是被赢家肆意玩弄的宠物。

邓布利多为格林德沃口交的过程十分漫长，纽特整个人都被因为发情而恍惚起来，不在这两个人面前伸手自慰已经是他最后的忍耐。

纽特不知道格林德沃什么时候走到了他身边，也不记得对方在他耳边说了什么，他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，再醒来的时候他正久违地躺在一张柔软的大床上，而他的哥哥就坐在旁边。

忒修斯脸上带了点伤，却丝毫不能影响他的英俊和优雅姿态，他还是像一个战争英雄那样正气凛然，不会被任何失败所打倒。

哥哥面无表情地看着他，语气也十分冷淡，“你醒了。”

“唔……”纽特刚想开口说话，体内的燥热和空虚又占据了他的身躯，他忍不住在哥哥眼皮底下夹紧双腿摩擦起来。

“你的发情期提前了，都是格林德沃的功劳。”忒修斯自嘲地笑笑，说完便伸手握住他被子下的阴茎撸动起来。

纽特被男人这样一碰身体比之前还要敏感几倍，忒修斯只是用手在他的性器上轻轻滑动了几下就会导致他的身体骚浪犯贱地颤抖、迎合。他说不出完整句子的小嘴只能吐出诱人的呻吟，而瞪着的大大的眼睛也不知是为忒修斯的话感到震惊还是对方的动作。

但无论如何他都没办法再在这个时候隐藏自己对性爱的渴求，因为他喜欢忒修斯，享受与哥哥产生这种亲密的关系。他想要忒修斯再用力揉搓他的胯部和屁股，最好还能吻他的嘴和乳头。他的乳房涨得发硬，像是随时为哺乳而准备着。

忒修斯对他配合的动作感到满意，边吻着他的嘴角边说：“我要标记你。”

纽特心底的震惊变成了慌张和几乎不能被外人察觉到的欣喜，这个场景就像梦一般只会在夜深人静时出现在纽特的幻想当中，他甚至怀疑是由于发情期里头脑混乱而听错了对方的话，于是忍不住想要再确认一遍，“什、什么？能说一遍吗……嗯啊……轻点……”

忒修斯没有开口重复先前的话，他用啃咬纽特发情期时后颈敏感的腺体来回答这个问题。

被这样一弄，纽特下身的水流得更加凶猛，他恨不得哥哥此刻就用力捅进来，开凿他体内深处的泉眼，让那里流出更多的水，直到一滴不剩。他红着眼睛紧紧抓住对方的手，以表达自己难以言说的兴奋和期待。

只可惜忒修斯的下一句话又给他浇了一盆凉水。

“我们别无选择。”忒修斯帮他脱掉皱成一团的衣服，眼里却没有显现出对性爱的渴望，“他告诉我，要么亲自永久标记你，要么把你丢回纽蒙迦德被那群关疯的哑炮轮奸。”

“不。”纽特伸手抵住忒修斯要俯下的身体，哥哥冷漠的神情让他有些受伤，他是期盼着忒修斯能够标记他的。但绝不是现在这样，纽特一点也不想把人生中最美好的标记当作一次不得不完成的任务。

他摇着头拒绝哥哥的靠近，“忒修斯求求你别这样，如果只是因为这个，就让我自生自灭好吗？一次发情期而已，我能熬过来的。”

忒修斯把他紧紧搂入自己的怀中，哽咽道：“我知道，这很难阿尔忒弥斯，但我们没有办法。我不会允许那群疯子碰你的。而且，他告诉我，如果不标记你的话，你的发情期是熬不过去的。”男人一遍一遍温柔地亲吻他的额头，可身上却散发着Omega无法反抗的信息素。“我必须标记你。”

忒修斯的信息素，也是纽特一直以来所迷恋的味道。孤傲的黑茶苦涩中带着烟草和麝香混合的气息，意外地干净和冷静，纽特能够细细品味到它的甘苦和酸涩。纽特的身体不由自主地放松下来，他对哥哥的信息素与生俱来就有种依赖感。

忒修斯扯动自己的衣袖露出左手臂的莲花印记，“格林德沃得到了一个来自东方的魔法，只要在两个人身上种下并蒂莲*，那他们就再也无法解除彼此的标记。”

纽特愣了愣，终于意识到自己这一次发情为什么会那么严重，他也撩起自己的袖口有一朵含苞待放的东方莲花害羞地摇曳着，他迟疑地说：“他想在邓布利多身上用这个东西？”

男人点点头，“是的，我们就是他的试验品。”

“为什么……为什么是我们？”纽特看着忒修斯，他可不认为格林德沃有什么喜欢看兄弟相奸的奇怪嗜好。

“他恨你。”忒修斯抚摸着他的手臂露出苦笑，“他希望斯卡曼德家的人都为他痛苦。”

纽特激动地抽回手，“这不可能。”他好像已经猜到了格林德沃说了些什么。

忒修斯看了眼放在房间里的钟摆，正点敲响的声音让他坐立不安，他急切地把纽特揽进自己怀里，“他嫉妒你，因为邓布利多更爱你一点。”

纽特猛地睁大双眼，“我和邓布利多都是Omega……”

“那又怎么样，小斯卡曼德先生你的表现让我很不满意。”格林德沃阴沉的声音随着钟摆的不断敲响骤然在安静的室内响起，“现在如果你不想乖乖接受标记，那我就把你送回牢房里让阿不思亲眼看看你是怎么被那些人操成一个烂货的。”

黑魔王的话中加了某种黑魔法让人听着就会产生畏惧，纽特忍住眼泪看向一旁早已麻木的忒修斯，这个男人好像和之前不太一样。他也不太清楚忒修斯到底经历了什么，这段时间两个人关在不同的牢房里并没有机会待在一起，但他能感受到哥哥的变化。

他热情善良的哥哥变得过分冷淡而沉默。

他轻轻抱住忒修斯，“你说得对，我们别无选择。”

纽特躺在床上露出满是淫液的水穴时破罐破摔地想，他应该庆幸标记他的人是忒修斯。

到后来他整个人都失去了完整的意识，灵魂像是离开了自己的本体只有在忒修斯一次次狠狠冲撞到他的生殖腔口时他才会感觉到自己还存在着，因为越干越湿的小穴还紧紧地含着哥哥的阴茎。快感之外的矛盾在于Omega发情的时候就是会无法抗拒插入体内的男性生殖器官，哪怕这个男人根本不爱他。

他比任何一刻都要痛恨自己成为了一个Omega, 痛恨自己饥渴淫荡的身体。

纽特在这种痛苦欢愉并存的情况下被哥哥强行打开了生殖腔，直冲大脑的舒爽终于击垮了他最后仅存的理智，他只能够放松身体扭动腰肢亲眼看着忒修斯是如何操进他的生殖腔的，那里就像女人的子宫温顺地等待着男人的播种，然后繁衍开花结果。

他很快感受到对方在那里面留下了灼热的精液，这时，他又听见哥哥冷漠地说：“我要标记你。”

“标记”像一个挥之不去的诅咒，直至他的后颈被狠狠咬住，忒修斯冷冽苦涩的黑茶气息融合了他类似于睡莲的清香，格林德沃带着嫉恨的夙愿才得以达成。

纽特的信息素在这过程中产生了离奇的变化，这是所有人都没有预料到的。他身体上几不可闻的味道变成了成熟诱人的麝香百合，他和嗅着诡异迷人的香味搂在一起，不自觉地低头望向彼此手臂上暗暗发着光的并蒂莲印记。

花苞渐渐绽放，在他们的体内炫耀着活力。

纽特喘着粗气从梦中惊醒，他的下身因为噩梦湿得一塌糊涂，睡裤黏腻地贴附在腿间，看起来和发情期没什么两样。

他看了看身旁熟睡的男人，忍不住抬手摸了摸自己的后颈。他祈祷着完好无缺的地方被啃咬下了一个肉骨可见的伤痕，就像他手臂上妖娆扭动着枝叶的莲花一样，都是无法磨灭的。

所有的一切都不是噩梦，是他和忒修斯的过去。

纽特很清醒，现在一切都变了，格林德沃被邓布利多关进了纽蒙迦德，而他成为了哥哥的Omega.

TBC。


	2. Chapter 2

02

纽特也不能理解自己所产生的过激反应，他下面湿得厉害，穴口一张一吸地期待着忒修斯性器的插入，吸水能力还不错的布料几乎没办法藏住他的欲望，液体顺着他的鼓缝向下蔓延，也许起身时就会发现新换的床单上也都是他的淫水。

他不明白，一个春梦而已，还带着惊悚片段的春梦怎么就把他弄到了这样不堪的局面。一想到在纽蒙迦德发生的事情纽特本能地就会心慌，即使安稳地躺在斯卡曼德家的大床上还是会让他心有余悸。

被忒修斯标记这件事只不过是格林德沃对纽特使坏的一个开始。那天过后，格林德沃就把他们安排进了同一个牢房。这当然不是说黑魔王有多好心，格林德沃显然是知道纽特的心思的，这才是纽特最害怕的事情，这个志得意满的男人知道他在忍耐着对哥哥不可告人的情愫，所以才故意将他和他的心上人捆绑在一起。

这多有趣啊，斯卡曼德家的兄弟心甘情愿地发生乱伦关系。

当然，纽特在那段时间里更担心的是他的哥哥。他能感觉到被标记后忒修斯对他态度上的转变，过分的温柔细致，不像对待一个弟弟，而像在照顾一个瘦弱无助的病人，这反倒让他有些惶恐。忒修斯的做法也不知道是因为Alpha对自己的Omega天生就有的保护欲在作怪，还是因为于心有愧，但无论纽特怎么想都觉得这一切和爱情没什么关系。

毕竟忒修斯有向纽特道过歉，他认为是自己逼迫了纽特，表示自己很后悔标记了纽特，毁掉了纽特简单快乐的一生。

而纽特本人并不觉得这有什么大问题，他本来就对忒修斯心有眷恋，这辈子如果不是忒修斯标记自己的话，他已经做好靠抑制剂过一生的准备了。如果不被喜欢的人所标记那短暂的一生也就没什么意义了，纽特就是这样想的。

纽特也知道喜欢一个人的时候能在对方的眼中看见心意相通的可能性，但忒修斯说着让人心动的话语时眼里写满了冷淡和自责。

所以他不会向忒修斯坦白这一切，因为在他享受过哥哥的歉意后就逐步痴迷了进去。哥哥的温柔照顾里仿佛带了七分醉人的情意，即使就像为了完成任务一样麻木和直接的努力着，纽特也渐渐深陷其中，无法自拔。与此同时，由于强烈的无法述说的爱意，忒修斯想要传达给他的愧疚，慢慢转变成了纽特的所有物，不断积压在他的内心深处。

这才是格林德沃真正想要给予他的惩罚，纽特心想，可邓布利多爱他这件事本身就很荒唐啊，也只有黑魔王这样的疯子才会信以为真。

后来邓布利多有来纽蒙迦德看过纽特几次，没人知道邓布利多是怎么做到的，竟然可以让格林德沃给予他自由出入这里的特权。但纽特对自由的向往，在意识到忒修斯的病得很重之后也熄灭了大半（纽特姑且把忒修斯的性情大变归为生病）。

邓布利多每次来看他时都会问他有什么需要帮助的。

纽特好几次都想直接问他的老师知不知道忒修斯究竟经受了什么样的折磨，又都开不了口。他怕自己承受不了这种痛苦，也怕蜷缩在床上的哥哥突然惊醒。

就这样，本该问清的事情不了了之。新的痛苦又随着时间的推移朝他袭来，有一个很可怕的问题——他的发情期只能够在牢房里度过。

格林德沃不是每次都能体恤他是个Omega而送他一间可以尽情做爱的卧室的。他只能在这个逼仄的牢笼里接受哥哥的入侵，耳边却全是别人的嘲讽和讥笑。

他的心里明明羞愧难当，可身体只会把忒修斯缠得更紧，嘴上也只会发出勾人软糯的呻吟，他真的太喜欢忒修斯了，每当发情的时候他都是真心实意地敞开自己的全部等待哥哥的掠夺。而他在标记过后变得浓郁香甜的信息素则会在整层牢房里飘荡。

隔壁的那些饿坏了的Alpha们虽然看不见他们是怎么样躺在冰冷坚硬的石床上交媾的，但他们依然会兴奋地释放自己的信息素。

这群失去了地位和魔法的纯血贵族就和市井流氓没什么两样，大家都无聊坏了，盘算着日子来看斯卡曼德兄弟的笑话。

他们兴奋地吹着口哨，言语上下流又无耻——

“忒修斯你弟弟有那么好操吗？他的信息素好香啊。”

“操，真是个骚婊子，叫得那么骚，我都要射了。”

“真浪啊，果然是Omega的天性，发情期到了连自己哥哥都要勾引。”

……这些恶心的话语险些让纽特崩溃，而这当中只有哥哥苦涩的黑茶气息能够给予他几分安慰。

忒修斯在这种情况下总会做得十分体贴，他会捂住纽特的耳朵，照顾纽特的情绪，在弟弟耳边重复着甜言蜜语，但纽特的心情还是无法平复。

纽特觉得那些流氓说得没错，他就是在想方设法地勾引他的哥哥。他始终在这种难堪的状况下努力挣扎着，久到无法忍耐下去，他去请求了邓布利多。

只是邓布利多能做的也不过是去请求格林德沃，但这个男人总能取得成功。

那天以后的又一次发情期里格林德沃慷慨地赠予了纽特和忒修斯一间卧房。

情潮结束的当晚纽特还没来得及回到牢房里，邓布利多就来了。

邓布利多明显没有先前几次过得那么好，他瘦了很多，衣物无法遮挡的部分露出了一些鞭打过后的痕迹。

这些交织着情欲和暴力的伤痕，让纽特既羞愧又愤怒。他说：“我以为他那么爱你，再怎么样也不会动手打你的。”

邓布利多有些不好意思地扯了扯衣领，假装轻松地说：“哦，这只是情趣。我们在一起久了总要有一些新的体验……”

“你认真的？”纽特狐疑地盯着对面的男人。

邓布利多笑着坚持了一会儿，还是松懈下来靠着他的肩膀道：“好吧好吧……真的很疼……”

纽特虚搂着邓布利多，问：“阿不思我很感谢你，可你为什么要这样做？”

邓布利多瞥了一眼坐在另一边床头始终沉默着的忒修斯，“你要听真话？”

“你说吧。”纽特拍拍男人后背，他也有些紧张。

“我爱你。”邓布利多抬起头来，性感红润的嘴唇碰了碰他干涩的嘴巴，“你和盖尔是完全不一样的人。”

纽特一怔，心底升起了莫名的焦虑，他忘记了在这个时候应当做出的反应，等他恢复意识后格林德沃已经出现在了这间房子里。

阴晴不定的黑魔王正用一把奇怪的武器抵在了他的腹部，纽特知道那是麻瓜的武器但不确定那是什么，然后他听见格林德沃说：“我答应过阿尔不会用魔杖对你出手，但我总有办法让你死。”

纽特呆愣地坐在床上，这会儿他才紧张得浑身是汗，可整个人的动作都变得迟钝起来，他缓缓地扭头去看身旁呐喊的人——邓布利多和忒修斯都举着他们理应被销毁的魔杖指着格林德沃的脑袋。他想，他又被邓布利多利用了，他的老师终于有合适的理由来杀死他的情人了。

他微微动身，正准备反抗用黝黑的器械压制着他的格林德沃，对方的话却让他无法动弹。

格林德沃贴在他的耳边，悄声说：“你还记得你被标记那天晚上怎么回答我的吗？我问你想要让谁来标记你，你一个劲儿地叫着你哥哥的名字，那声音听着都像快高潮了一样。是你想要把你们兄弟俩永远地绑在一起的。你骗了一直保护你的阿尔，骗了对你心存悔意背负责骂的忒修斯，你说你——”

“该不该死？”

“我……”纽特张了张嘴，嗓子干哑到说不出一句完整的话。他彻底失去了对外界的判断能力，很快，格林德沃就起了作用，他对自己产生了一种极其唾弃和厌恶的情绪，并对自己的所作所为感到失望。在那一刻，他甚至想不出任何比死更好解决问题的方法。

他该死。

他一点也不善良，在邓布利多利用他的时候他也在利用对方。

他一点也不仁慈，他像个没有理智的疯子一样只想痴缠着忒修斯。

他和格林德沃又有什么区别。

他们都该死。

“砰”地一声巨响。

纽特捂着流血的腹部被冲力击倒在床上，他听见早已变得冷漠的哥哥声嘶力竭地对着格林德沃喊出了钻心剜骨，还说什么你答应过我不会伤害纽特的。

纽特那时候边哭边笑，他想，他真的完蛋了，他找不到比忒修斯更好的人了。

……

“一切都过去了。”

忒修斯说过的话又出现在耳边，纽特迫使自己不要再去回忆过去的事情，只是他早已痊愈的腹部又开始隐隐作痛。

他双手合十按压在胀痛的印记上，在心里默默安慰自己所有的事情都结束了。世界恢复了光明，黑魔王被关进了纽蒙迦德，忒修斯又回到了魔法部，邓布利多继续在霍格沃茨任教，自己还有大把的时间可以用来研究神奇动物……可肚子上的创口似乎一到夜里就会流血流脓令他疼痛难忍，他清醒得太久了，睡意早已和他中断了联系。

他还记得格林德沃被邓布利多的魔杖击倒的那天，忒修斯也是说着“一切都过去了”然后紧紧地抱住他安抚着他，但纽特心知肚明他们根本就跨不过去，他和忒修斯都被困在了纽蒙迦德，承受着黑魔王所受的痛苦。

从恐惧的回忆里抽出意识，纽特更加渴望忒修斯能够带给他温暖。可他不敢朝忒修斯开口说他想要什么，尽管他知道哥哥一定会竭尽所能来满足他的。忒修斯仍旧不知道他的那些龌龊心思，甚至因为他受过枪伤比先前还要温柔体贴。

如今哥哥的睡眠质量不大好，现在好不容易熟睡过去，他不该去打扰的。

纽特小心翼翼地忍耐着，甚至连翻身的动作都不敢随意乱做，生怕一不下心就吵醒了对方。一直等到天快亮的时候，纽特才蹑手蹑脚地下了床，他本想进浴室冲冲凉，可一进去就腿软跌坐在了地上。

他觉得自己身上的每一寸都疼得要命，所有应该愈合的伤口全都撕裂开来，麻痹着他过分清醒的神经。

纽特记不清自己究竟在冰凉的瓷砖上坐了多久，好一会儿他才发现忒修斯站在他的身后。他的哥哥，倚靠在门框上，英俊的脸上挂着厚重的黑眼圈，没有诚意地解释道：“我有睡着的，后来你醒了我也醒了。”

纽特努力调整着自己不稳定的呼吸，可眼泪还是不争气地掉了下来，格林德沃的统治结束了，可魔王的诅咒却还存在着。他发现自己和忒修斯不知在什么时候产生了某种强烈的共情，哥哥的痛苦在他的身上成倍地展现出来。

他张开双臂，说话时泪水划进了嘴里，“忒修斯，你抱抱我。”

男人走过来很用力地把他从地上抱起来，“还有呢？”

纽特想了想，扯开自己的睡衣，“操我吧。”

忒修斯没有说话，只是眷恋地舔吻他的后颈。

TBC。


	3. Chapter 3

03

忒修斯吻落在后颈的那一刻，纽特的身体开始发软，吻拥有奇妙的效果，传来阵阵剧痛的伤口好像渐渐愈合了，他放松下来，标记处溢出来的香甜可口的信息素弄得整间浴室都是。他们俩个人的呼吸都有些急促和暧昧，忒修斯在纽特的脖颈上轻轻咬了一口后，结束了这种温柔地缠绵。

哥哥轻轻抬起他的下巴，先凝视，后触碰，他们接吻，他们像天生一对，彼此的舌尖就是为了这个吻而生，是湿润的，是密不可分的。

纽特抽了抽鼻子提前结束了这个本该再深入一些的吻（他们的手还没来得及放在对方的屁股上），因为他还是不太习惯自己身上新信息素的味道，即使它出现的时间已经够久了。这像是忒修斯在他身上的第一个产出，改变了他已经全面完善的身体构造，如同一次孕育繁殖。但这是不公平的，他爱忒修斯，便希望标记是个足够完美且平等的结合，而不是彻底毁掉他的独立和自我。

他在自己身上闻不到曾经的信息素，也闻不到哥哥理应浅浅覆盖在他身上的味道。

这是不公平的，他明明已经是哥哥的Omega了。

忒修斯却在这个时候像个摄神取念者似的读出了他的心思，他们头抵着头鼻息之间都是彼此未平静下来的兴奋在流转，哥哥说：“我们没有错。”

纽特愣了愣，整张脸火烧似的烫了起来，他确定连他的耳根也都是通红一片。

忒修斯以为他没听见，又重复了一遍，“阿尔忒弥斯我们没有错，我们只是战败了。”

纽特这一次才反应过来对方话里的意思，忒修斯只是想说我们成为彼此的不可分离的一部分只是因为被格林德沃的魔法操纵了，仅此而已。他心里酸酸涨涨的，想说的都说不出来，苦涩延伸开来让他有些后悔当初没被格林德沃一枪杀死，要不然怎么还能够这样心有不甘地肆无忌惮地索取。

他伸手往哥哥身下摸了摸，那里的反应很慢，就有些沮丧，“你没有硬。”

“你帮帮我。”忒修斯朝他眨眨眼睛，温热的手掌贴在他的手背上慢慢移动着。

纽特感觉到自己的手心越来越烫，热到淌水，又滑又腻，滑到握不住那欲望。好在哥哥的性器隔着睡裤有了勃起的迹象，摸着那可观的形状，想着它在自己身体中的感觉，纽特一时间有些失神。

忒修斯不满地催促道：“太慢了。”

他停下手上的动作，嘴里自言自语地说着什么不如这样吧，也不再用手抚慰忒修斯，直接跪在地上拉开哥哥下身的遮挡物，开始用嘴吮吸阴茎流水的顶端。

这不是他第一次为忒修斯口交了，他的动作很娴熟，舔、含、吸，每一个动作都游刃有余，他知道怎么样能让哥哥迅速享受到快感，就是嘴里的滋味儿依然古怪。毕竟很多事他做了无数次也没办法习惯，有些事情他放弃了比如当初忒修斯逼他在办公室里乖乖坐着，但剩下的一小部分他还在尝试着熟悉起来。

这并不是说Omega淫荡天生就喜欢为Alpha服务，只是因为他能感受到忒修斯在这过程中是很享受的。他不想总在哥哥身上一味地得到，大多时间里他更乐意为忒修斯做些什么，只要能让忒修斯开心就好。

而口交确实对哥哥十分受用，男人冷淡的表情中终于透露了些许兴奋，泛着淡淡的红晕像是对接下来的事情有所向往。纽特自然会满足忒修斯的这种向往，他努力不让自己吐出嘴里的异物，前后移动嘴巴做出放浪而夸张的动作。

忒修斯的阴茎烫极了，让纽特的嘴唇在肉与肉的摩擦中也被晕染成了性感的红色。

忒修斯看了他一眼，发出重重的愉悦的喘息。

纽特很高兴，他习惯做好mommy的角色了，对待爱人时也带了些任对方为所欲为的宠溺意识。但他反复提醒着自己，只能够让忒修斯勃起不能够让他直接射在嘴里。接着他的计划就被头皮传来的一阵抽痛打乱了——哥哥拽住了他的头发，将他的脑袋掰往镜子的方向。

“你看看你的样子。”忒修斯的语气里听不出喜悦和激动。

纽特却十分听话地望向镜子，然后他看见了一个陌生的自己。

他的双腿并拢挺直跪在瓷砖，他的上衣已经完全敞开皮肤上带着星星点点的吻痕，他的嘴里含着另一个男人肮脏的生殖器官令一边的腮帮子满满地鼓起，他的眼神迷离。纽特被镜子前的自己吓住了，只是他没办法解释自己的行为，他确实那样做了，又色情又大胆能够和发情期的Omega比拟一番。

如果可以的话，如果他善于展示自己情绪的话，他甚至想问问忒修斯——我这样跪下来虔诚地亲吻你的阴茎你会感到舒适吗？

但纽特永远也说不出那样的话，他甚至连一句“我爱你”都还在犹豫不决。

唯一可以肯定的是忒修斯对他来说太过特别，哥哥是生命中父母之外第一个见到他的人。在他还蜷缩在妈妈肚子里未成型的时候，在他还未拥有独立人格的时候，忒修斯就站在他的前面。哥哥保护着他，因此只能给他留下一个背影。

纽特对与他人的交际或者说是互动是有些抵触的，但忒修斯除外。一开始只是用简单的拥抱来作为他们某种亲密关系的联结，虽然拥抱一直都是忒修斯提出的，但纽特也总保持予取予求的态度（他没有确切地拒绝掉这个动作，那就说明已经不会抗拒了）。后来经历过那么多的事了，纽特知道忒修斯心里有多苦，所以更想全心全意地对待忒修斯。

“阿尔忒弥斯我总是看不透你。”

纽特还在看着镜子里的自己，听到这句话的时候他忍不住抖了抖，忒修斯也看向那面镜子，他们在镜子中对视着，等待着，谁也没有动作。等熬过了那段彼此都想说点什么的时间，头顶传来的疼痛感变得更加强烈，他被忒修斯用力拉扯住头发。

纽特发出让人想要粗暴施虐的呜咽，肿胀的性器几乎要捅进了他的喉管。正在他快要进入濒死状态的时候，忒修斯也适时地射进了他的口腔深处。

他从失神中清醒过来，不管动作是否粗鲁他猛地推开忒修斯，趴在洗手台上吐了起来。

他讨厌忒修斯精液的味道，更讨厌高潮过后的忒修斯。

那个时候的哥哥总是异常清醒，男人会无比痛恨自己和他所做的一切。

忒修斯看着他不断清洗嘴唇和脸颊的狼狈样子，没有温度地说：“天亮了，我该去上班了。”

纽特转身拉住哥哥的手，正要说话便一眼瞥到了扔在垃圾桶里的预言家日报——这一定是被忒修斯看完扔掉的，他知道。

他也知道忒修斯扔掉报纸的原因。

没有新闻的时候预言家日报上面就爱编纂他和忒修斯的故事。那些内容露骨又下流，但正因为从纽蒙迦德被解救出来的人不止他和哥哥，因此，所有虚构的故事都有了原型，有了确切的目击证人，再也没有人在乎其中内容的真假。

他们只是热衷于在回归平静的日子里浏览一下斯卡曼德家的笑话。纯血的贵族就是这样，在那个麻瓜贵族们流行近亲生育以保存高贵血统的年代里，他们就是会自视甚高，偏偏要现下把可存在的事情当作罪大恶极，用来批判。迂腐的贵族们总有各种理由来排斥他们不满意或是厌恶的事情。

纽特甚至不用去翻阅，都能想象到那上面把他和忒修斯写得有多可耻。

连他都受不了，更何况是现在这种状态下的忒修斯。

纽特有时候会觉得自己的出生就是带着原罪的。

母亲给他取名叫阿尔忒弥斯，是希望他能够像这位荒野上的女领主一样怀揣着博爱与力量降临世间，但谁都知道阿尔忒弥斯是众神之神宙斯和堂姐乱伦所生的孩子。而阿尔忒弥斯现在又在和自己的亲哥哥纠缠不清。

纽特想不明白，人们既然可以在婚后生活中把爱情转化为亲情，为什么不能理解亲情也能变为爱情呢？到底是谁规定了情感的正向反向，他一直在想，这种由生理心理共同影响的东西就应该是相通的。

他不擅长表达感情，可他知道喜欢就是只对一个人产生的欲念，他的阴茎会勃起，音调会变得撩人，信息素也会散发出平常不会有的香甜；他还知道爱就是性爱，性不应该只是为了生产后代而存在的科学交配，也不应该只被当成释放欲望的简便途径，它也是爱的一种。

有的人能够开口说出来的话，有的人却只能用行动来证明。

所以，实际上，他真正讨厌的是忒修斯把他们的感情过分理性化了。

纽特紧紧拽着忒修斯的手，好半天才鼓足勇气吻上对方的嘴唇，他用沙哑却柔软的声音请求道：“别走。”

“我还没有清醒。”

忒修斯眉头紧锁像是排斥又像是不解，却始终没有推开纽特。

他还是照着纽特的方法去做了，抚摸弟弟先前就湿得一塌糊涂的软肉，男人的阴茎没有再勃起过只能靠手指来满足纽特的需求。

然而只是几根手指，纽特湿哒哒的小穴也吃得津津有味，他的头抵在冰凉的镜面上，屁股高高翘起借着长长手指的插入拼命往哥哥温热的掌心去够。

忒修斯的另一只没有放进纽特屁股里的手也没有闲着，它正在反复揉捏弟弟粉嫩的屁股，那里是会给纽特带来强烈反应的敏感点。忒修斯过度清醒的大脑只会让他想起弟弟的一切软肋，只是在弟弟疯狂渴求他能亲吻自己的时候，他又置若未闻，平静地完成手上的任务。

但到最后纽特是有爽到恍惚的，带着薄茧的手指狠命碾压在他的敏感点之上，他甚至连挣扎也做不到，只是两条腿疯狂抽搐，一阵痉挛后，阴茎在没有被抚摸过的情况下达到了高潮。

他靠在瓷砖上好半天没缓过神来，目光呆滞地盯着忒修斯把沾得满手都是的淫液洗了干净。

忒修斯擦干手后也看向他，说：“有话要说？”

他摇头，见对方要离开想了想又叫住忒修斯。

男人挑挑眉头，像是习惯了他的方式，扭头看他。

纽特舔舔红肿的嘴唇，小心翼翼地说：“不要把我从圣芒戈带回来的魔药扔掉。或者……你可以再去见见医生……”

“拜托！我没有任何问题斯卡曼德。”忒修斯不满地说：“比起这个，我想你应该先去看看霍格沃茨的邓布利多，他写给你的信都飞到我的办公室了。”

纽特呆在原地，他连挽留忒修斯的勇气都没有。

预言家日报上的故事可不止他和忒修斯两个人。

TBC。


	4. Chapter 4

04

时间一长纽特只记得格林德沃枪口抵在他腹部上的情形，都忘记了造成这一切的“罪魁祸首”其实是邓布利多。

格林德沃朝他开枪、邓布利多和忒修斯同时对着格林德沃举起魔杖的场景实在是太过震撼，经历过那段时光的巫师们都清楚记得那天发生了什么，就好像他们全都亲眼看到了一样。大家都认为，格林德沃虽然残暴冷血，但这个德意志人向来自持杀人是门艺术的“高雅”理论，从来没有像这样失控过。

从路人的角度来看，这是件格外有趣的事。那预言家日报自然不会放过编排的机会。所谓的恩怨情仇被撰写成了无数的版本，最广为流传的一版大概是说——表面上自闭内敛的小斯卡曼德先生实际上是天生的媚娃，不仅诱惑了是Alpha的亲哥哥来标记自己，还勾引了身为黑魔王唯一的Omega邓布利多来帮助自己逃狱。邓布利多出轨的事情被格林德沃发现以后，黑魔王怒火冲天直接朝纽特开了枪，并且还引发了邓布利多和格林德沃最后的决战……

雪球越滚越大，再后来甚至真的有人开始相信格林德沃想要统治世界的导火线就是因为邓布利多和斯卡曼德纠缠不清。

被标记是确凿的事实，这让纽特彻底失去了公信力，无论他说什么都不会有人去了相信，久而久之纽特也不再澄清，他只要堵住自己的耳朵闭上自己的眼睛不听不看就好。好在他非常擅长做这个，因为担心自己会影响到邓布利多在霍格沃茨，他索性直接断了与对方的联系。

反正他要花大把的时间耗在新书以及忒修斯身上。

但纽特自己也不知道到底该不该去恨邓布利多，教授把他利用得很彻底但同样又很爱护他，纽特没办法把阿不思看成一个单纯的好人或者坏人。

至于因为格林德沃的嫉恨挨的那一枪，纽特自虐似的把归因放在自己身上。他得承认，他是被格林德沃最后说出的那段话蛊惑了，并且深信错在自己。可黑魔王没有说错，他总在渴望身边的事件围绕着他的计划展开。

后来很长一段时间里，格林德沃的话依然具有说服力，他躺在牢房里奄奄一息始终没有求生的意志。

巫师的体质本来就和麻瓜不一样，那一枪没能要了他的命，只是让他元气大伤在床上躺了很久，同样受伤的还有想要杀他的格林德沃。那是个反叛的绝佳时机，所有的人都在蠢蠢欲动，纽蒙迦德不再像往常那样充斥着无趣低俗的谈笑，大家都很紧张像在为什么而做准备，忒修斯也经常消失，这正好给了他一个绝佳的契机来封闭自己的内心。

大多数的时间纽特什么也不愿去想，偶尔他会想想他宝贝箱子里的神奇动物。

有一天邓布利多就把它们带来了，纽特激动地像个小孩一样掉了眼泪，邓布利多似乎有什么急事要去做，留下箱子便离开了。那时候恰好忒修斯不在，他就和自己的宝贝们玩了一个下午。然后邓布利多再次出现，又安静地提走了箱子。

所以他才说，邓布利多这样的人不应该片面地去看待。

邓布利多在纽蒙迦德进出自如是早就被黑魔王允诺了的，但纽特不知道忒修斯是怎么做到的，哥哥总是行色匆匆筹划着大事但每天还是会抽出时间来照顾他，忒修斯还是很温柔，没有感情的温柔，纽特因此对这种关心非常抗拒。

有一天夜里他的腹部实在痒得受不了了便抠掉了结痂的伤口，这个举动让一直默默照看他的忒修斯彻底爆发了。忒修斯红着眼睛把他抓起来抵在墙上，脑袋用力地磕在石壁上让他产生了眩晕的感觉，哥哥愤怒地朝他大吼问他到底想怎么样。

又是恨铁不成钢的情绪，似乎忒修斯对纽特展露最多的便是这个。

伤痛还未恢复的纽特本就脆弱，被哥哥这样一刺激更加没了意志，他自暴自弃地说：“你干脆让我在这里安安静静地等死，求你了忒修斯。”

他紧紧闭上眼睛，他不愿再承受哥哥给予他的愤怒和失望，他甚至在想哥哥会不会因为他这样自甘堕落的话语而揍他一顿。但纽特等啊等，等来了一个温暖的拥抱，这种感觉太过熟悉，和每一个斯卡曼德家的夜晚一样，拥抱总是带着哥哥说不出口的感情和想念……他又疼又冷的身体一下子就暖和起来。

“我没办法阿尔忒弥斯，不管你处于什么样的身份，我都必须得让你好好活下去。”忒修斯的声音有些哽咽，可他还是没什么表情，这让他看起来矛盾又痛苦，他接着说：“我会让你痊愈的，我会让那些伤害你的人都遭到惩罚的。”

纽特睁开眼睛，眼泪就掉了下来，他用力回抱住忒修斯，放声大哭。

他想，哥哥也许永远都不会知道，伤害他最多的其实是他自己心中的野兽。

忒修斯的话语就好像最有效的魔药，纽特在往后的日子里渐渐恢复了生命力，他的身体状况正在慢慢转好，但忒修斯不允许他参加反战联盟，所以邓布利多战胜格林德沃这件事他也是从别人的转述中得知的。

胜利的喜悦来得突然，一下子冲昏了所有人，纽特跟着忒修斯离开纽蒙迦德的时候走路都是摇摇晃晃的，他甚至分不清这是梦还是现实。他站在牢笼外面，张开双臂，嗅着自由的味道，看见每个人脸上洋溢着轻松的表情，他很高兴，那一刻，没人会是沮丧的。直到那天夜里，纽特才发现这场盛大的狂欢中少了谁的身影。

他冲进哥哥的房间质问对方，“邓布利多呢？”

忒修斯冷冷地看了他一眼，偏过头看向另外一边，“纽特现在时间不早了，我们可以明天再说这个事情。”

他摇头，“不行。”

忒修斯叹了口气，把邓布利多的事情都告诉了他，一直到他站在邓布利多的病房门口也还是没能从震惊当中回过神来——邓布利多怀孕了，但他隐瞒了自己的身体状况，在决战中他失去了这个孩子，魔杖也丢失了。

纽特轻轻地推开了房门，他悄悄地走到邓布利多床边的椅子上坐下。

邓布利多似乎是睡着了，他的呼吸平稳，放松的嘴角轻轻扬起，看起来一切都好，只是脸上带着病态的苍白。

他在邓布利多的病房坐了一个晚上，第二天早上邓布利多醒来的时候先是楞了一下才咧开嘴角笑了笑，“你来多久了？”

纽特说了谎，“才来。”

“哦，开心吗？”

“嗯？”他不明白邓布利多在说什么。

“自由的味道，我们还是做到了。”

纽特轻轻拉起邓布利多的手，在男人的手背落下一吻，“你很伟大。可，这是你想要的结果吗？”

邓布利多咧开的嘴角变得僵硬起来，但他没有把手从纽特的手心里抽回来，“是的，你都说了我很伟大。伟大的人是可以为了该做的事牺牲一切的。”

“你还爱格林德沃吗？”

邓布利多还是答了Yes, “但你知道的，爱情里的一秒即是永恒了，我有足够多的时间去怀念他。”

纽特认为邓布利多的答案是在自欺欺人，从男人颤抖的手就能感受到对方心里的痛苦，他突然有些紧张，他不太会安慰人，但他不想眼睁睁见着邓布利多再这样难过下去。纽特想了想，紧紧握住那只冰冷的手，说：“你爱我吧。你爱我，你说过的。”

邓布利多动作的手一顿，然后放声大笑起来，“你当真了？哈哈哈……你居然当真了？”

他严肃地说：“我可以当真。我可以一直陪着你”。

男人显然被他的话吓住了，邓布利多猛地敛住笑容，呲着牙坐起来拥抱纽特，他的声音有点发抖，“谢谢你纽特。”

“我向梅林发誓，我爱你，你和盖尔是完全不一样的人，他从小就傲慢无理不在意任何人的感受，可你恰恰相反。所以纽特，我才那么想要永远保护这样的你。我希望你能永远保持对喜爱事物的热情，对未知世界的求知欲。”

纽特轻轻拍着他的后背，一颗心悬在利刃上方，摇摇欲坠。

“可是纽特，你得明白，爱是没有定义和形状的，我对你的这种爱不是爱情，只有他给我的才是。”说完，邓布利多的眼睛湿润了，他的眼泪没有滑落，就挂在眼眶中强忍着。

纽特突然松了口气，终于说出来了，在这种情况下，邓布利多终于承认了自己多年未变过的感情，纽特不知怎么了也感到一阵鼻酸。他又想起了格林德沃因为嫉妒发狂的样子，紧张地抿抿嘴，“那你为什么不把这些告诉他？”

“我想成为他心里的一根刺，让他永远都无法忘记。”

邓布利多偏过头，泪水夺眶而出。

纽特有些着急，“为什么要担心这个，他爱你啊。”

邓布利多侧过头看他，翘起了嘴角笑中带泪，“我说过了，伟大的人是可以为了该做的事牺牲一切的。”又朝纽特眨了眨眼睛，“纽特你要永远做你自己。”

那次他和邓布利多聊了很久，聊到最后他又一次提出要陪伴邓布利多的想法，男人拒绝了他只说多来学校里找他玩就好。

但纽特没想到当时觉得过分简单随口答应过的事，现在却没办法做到。原先一往直前的他也学会了权衡两件事的重要性，他觉得，比起自己显然是霍格沃茨更能帮助到邓布利多。

所以今天，在忒修斯生气以后，他还是没能去探望邓布利多。老师的信照样在家里忒修斯的办公室里飞得到处都是，忒修斯本人也没能给予他关于这件事应有的反应。

日子照常过着，纽特觉得他们都掉进了一个时间陷阱中，今天醒来还是昨天的样子，永远也没有崭新美好的明天。他夜里常犯的痛症始终没能得到好转，但他找到了可以不打扰忒修斯静静待着的好去处——忒修斯的书房，每当他看见忒修斯书桌下的匕首和手枪还放在原处时焦虑跳动的心能瞬间安定下来。

但这种程度的缓解只能治标不治本，纽特的身体状况更严重了起来。他开始眩晕呕吐，有一次醒来的时候他还躺在箱子里，饲料就洒在一旁，连一天到晚想逃出去玩的嗅嗅也被吓得不敢乱动。

但他不愿意把这些事情告诉忒修斯，他悄悄一个人跑到了圣芒戈，竟然得到了一个意想不到的结果。纽特看着诊断书的字时慌张到心悸，他浑身冒着冷汗，犹豫再三还是决定破例去找邓布利多。

他很久没回霍格沃茨了，这里还是和过去一样充满着朝气与生机，这种感觉让他的紧张缓和了不少。而在办公室的邓布利多像早就知道他会过来一样，也没有露出惊喜激动的表情，男人只是推了推手里刚泡好的红茶，“你来了。”

反倒是纽特感到了几分意外，邓布利多的变化很大，虽然他的样貌上没有改变，可动作神态变得古怪起来就好像邓布利多的内里装着一堆枯槁。

他接过烫手的茶杯，忍不住小心打量现在的邓布利多。

纽特突然明白了，他是不恨邓布利多的。

因为他们都一样。

世界在战后重建了，魔法部恢复了往日的秩序，人们渐渐走出了伤痛选择重新开始，很多人都快忘记了格林德沃统治欧洲时是什么样子的，而他们还被困在“昨天”里。

纽特和忒修斯牺牲了他们的快乐和希望，邓布利多则失去了他的爱情。

他们都无法忘记那些过去。

TBC。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没给弟弟打PTSD tag的原因 我觉得弟弟目前这样的状况是因为太喜欢哥哥造成的

05

纽特忘不了在霍格沃茨第一次见到邓布利多的情形。

还没见到教授本人，学生们就开始讨论他的实力、样貌以及他的信息素，并且大家都认为他是这所学校里最有魅力和能力的教授。即使那时候纽特没有把心思放在社交上也忍不住想要看看邓布利多到底是个什么样的人。

邓布利多在教室里出现的时候，吵闹的室内立刻就安静了，他的魔杖一挥带着淡淡的玫瑰花香，张扬自信的男人穿着合身的西装，身体前倾双手撑在讲台上笑了笑，“假期过得好吗？我是邓布利多。”

光是邓布利多从不隐瞒自己性征这一点就让很多学生佩服起来。毕竟Omega依然是这个时代的弱势群体，从某种角度来说麻瓜和巫师也曾达成过一致。教授是朵带刺的玫瑰，艳丽火辣中带有尖锐的攻击性，所以他的美丽里又带了几分强势，这让他无论在哪个群体当中都是充满无限迷人。

但现在玫瑰枯萎了。

纽特想不到有什么办法能让邓布利多重新绽放，他心烦意乱地捧着茶杯犹豫着要不要把先前计划好的话说出来。

“好久不见。”他不说话，邓布利多也不觉得有什么奇怪的地方主动地打了招呼，还热情地把放在自己身边的柠檬雪宝递了过去，“你应该把嗅嗅带过来的，你知道他们都很喜欢我。”

他从糖盒里拿出一颗糖，放在手心反复捏着，却不吃掉它。纽特往邓布利多办公桌上的信纸瞥了一眼，低下头说：“我忘记了，下次，下次就会把他们带来的。”

“那你呢？有什么事吗？你不是说过没有什么大事都不要联系了吗。”

纽特皱了皱眉，“那你为什么三天两头写信过来，还寄到忒修斯的办公室里？”

“我最近在练习怎么礼貌地写好一封信。”邓布利多挑挑眉，他灰败的脸上恢复了几分神采，“仅此而已。”

纽特听了有些着急，只以为是魔法部又来骚扰这个男人了，“你又遇到了新的麻烦？”

“不不不，没有。”邓布利多不在意地挥挥手，“盖尔都乖乖进纽蒙迦德了，世界和平。”接着他又对纽特补充道：“亲爱的你不用太担心我，来，说说你的事情吧。”

纽特显然没有预料到邓布利多会一下子就把话题转移到了自己身上，他紧张到满脸通红，只要一想到自己身上的那张诊断书他内心就涌出一阵无法抑制的恶心，“我……我……邓布利多，我……对不起，我什么也说不出来。”

“没关系纽特，也许你只是需要一个可以用来安静休息的地方。”男人走近他，拍拍他的肩，以示安慰，“我的办公室永远欢迎你。”

纽特忍住干呕的冲动，偏过头一句话也没有再说。

-

这种情况持续了快一周的时间，纽特每天都带着嗅嗅来和邓布利多问好，他会喝杯红茶静静地坐到傍晚再离开。一开始的时候邓布利多还会热情地问候他招待他，但他总是沉默不语，男人索性就自己做自己的事去了。偶尔邓布利多会和他探讨一下如何才能写好一封信的问题，纽特也都一一回应了，但当他询问对方是在写信给谁的时候，邓布利多只是无奈地笑笑。教授不愿多说，纽特也不会多问，他向来不喜欢多管闲事。

不过短短的几天后就又发生了一件小插曲，纽特在某日清晨准备和忒修斯一起吃早餐的时候看见了放在桌上的报纸，封面是醒目的独家爆料——有人拍到了他去霍格沃茨找邓布利多，还不止一次。

纽特一瞬间就恍了神，在他主观印象中忒修斯似乎很介意他和邓布利多再有联系的，而现在他都看见了这个，自然就意味着每天去信箱里领报纸的忒修斯也看见了。

他急忙跑进厨房就看见了正在做早餐的忒修斯，男人听见了他的动静，回头看他，“怎么了？”

纽特愣在原地，踌躇不安，他红着脸把头埋进毛茸茸的睡衣里，“我和邓布利多见面了，你不想问些什么吗？”

“没什么好说的。”忒修斯看了他一眼又扭头回去翻弄炉子上的东西，说：“煎蛋要糊了。”

忒修斯很明显不会再和他多说什么，纽特因此有些难过，他捂着肚子站在门口就呆呆地望着哥哥的背影不肯离开。

男人当然也发现了他的举动，不耐烦的声音从吵闹地炒菜声中传来，“阿尔忒弥斯我不知道你在紧张什么。你知道的，我其实没有权力限制你的人生，以前你能明白的事情为什么现在却不明白了。”

不是的，他没有想埋怨哥哥的意思。

纽特被忒修斯的话刺激得方寸大乱，他低着头看向哥哥的脚后跟不知道该怎么办才好。以前他是很讨厌忒修斯管着他，因为他想要在这种反叛和独立中找到自己的价值。他不是斯卡曼德家大儿子的附属品和跟班，他要有自己的人生，能够和忒修斯平等相见的人生。但现在不一样了，他被忒修斯标记了，Omega的本性让他没办法克制自己的胡思乱想。他需要Alpha更多的关心，对，是关心而不是忒修斯口中所说的管教。

他小声地朝对方解释：“是关心……不是要你限制我……”

“哎……”

他听见忒修斯很用力地叹了口气。

哥哥端着手里的盘子走过来揽住他的肩膀朝餐厅走去，“纽特，我发誓，我一直，非常努力的在关心你。”

差太远了。纽特在心里难受地想，这和过去的关心差的太远了。

-

除去这件插曲，按实际情况来说，纽特自己的身体状况其实没有再继续糟糕下去，一种正向力量的出现抵消了一种负向的能量。

他做噩梦的时间越来越少，每天早上醒过来的时候还都会乖顺地蜷缩在哥哥的怀里。他比原来更加依赖或是说更加需要哥哥的信息素了，他其实是知道的，就连前一天和忒修斯闹了矛盾想要刻意疏远，再次醒来也还是会被男人抱在怀中。

清苦的黑茶味道让很多人都敬而远之，却成了纽特的救命良药。

很多事都是没有理由的，这就像纽特无法解释自己到底为什么这么喜欢忒修斯一样。如果哪天有人来采访纽特，质问他为什么坦然地接受了哥哥的标记，纽特想，这将是个永远让他缄默的问题。他的喜欢，沉重得几乎压垮了他，比战争还要残酷绝情。

但这种情绪渐渐地产生出了实体，并且失控了。

就是在这样的情况下，纽特波动的信息素影响了忒修斯的信息素。

“你的发情期提前了？”哥哥出现了严重的情热特征后，用挺立的阴茎将他硬生生地从睡梦中顶醒。

标记过后的Alpha和Omega信息素是可以影响的，但纽特在此之前没有遇见过。所以半梦半醒间发觉忒修斯主动地搂住自己时，他心里开心多过于担心，本想就这样配合哥哥的动作一股脑地做下去，但随后想到什么又突然慌张地开始逃离对方的拥抱。

忒修斯释放着自身的信息素，亲吻着他的标记处不解地问：“怎么了？”

纽特越是挣扎，忒修斯那挤压在自己屁股间的阴茎就跳动地更为明显，再加上他早就对哥哥的信息素没有了抵抗力，变得柔若无骨的身体只能软软地磨蹭着男人的胯部，这样一动作就好像他在刻意勾引忒修斯似的。

男人发出了一声愉悦的轻呼，想要宣泄多余力量的大手狠狠扯掉彼此的睡裤，然后用力揉搓着他的屁股，并将那两瓣高高翘起软肉夹住自己烫得要命的肉棒。他就这样直接朝着纽特的大腿内侧不断抽插起来。

纽特被这热度烫得一哆嗦，他下意识地就挺动腰身配合哥哥的动作。

忒修斯笑了笑，“刚刚还挣扎得那么厉害，现在就这么乖，阿尔忒弥斯你很想被我操吧？”

他红着眼睛摇了摇头，他的信息素是无意识地释放出来的这可以说是情有可原，可是身体却不由自主地有了强烈的反应。纽特感觉到有一滴甘甜的泉水从大脑向着阴茎、从上至下缓缓流淌过全身，“滴答”一声撞击在他穴眼的内壁上。

他湿了。

他很想被忒修斯操。

纽特十分不安，在向后胡乱摸索中紧紧地握住了忒修斯的手。两具肉体的相互吸引之下，他彻底陷入了该不该拒绝和忒修斯做爱的矛盾之中，一方面是他不想让难得热情的忒修斯扫兴，另一方面是担心自己的身体能否负荷强烈的性爱。

男人的阴茎在他鼓缝之间动作得更加迅猛，吐着淫液的龟头总会不小心地撞击到他对硬物产生依恋的小穴，纽特都能想象到自己的穴口已经被磨得有多红了。

“哈啊……好奇怪……”隔靴搔痒的感觉让纽特忍不住大声叫了出来。他像个被吊挂在悬崖上的人，忒修斯在他的身后用镰刀一根一根割着绳索，折磨着他，羞辱着他，不给他一个痛快。

忒修斯听了他的话，故意用前端往他小穴上戳了戳，“所以，让我操进去好吗？”

他产生了一种“忒修斯正在在逼迫自己主动求操”的奇妙快感，因为得不到自己Alpha应有的关心，所以连这种情况也能让他兴奋起来。纽特咬着自己已经布满牙印的下唇，让自己在疼痛当中忘记快乐，他摇头，“不、不要……求你了……”

“我想操进你的生殖腔里，你最喜欢那种被操穿的感觉的。”哥哥轻轻含住他的耳朵，“嗯？我说的不对吗？”忒修斯大概也是被情热逼疯了，才会这么坦荡地说出让纽特面红耳赤的话。

纽特强忍着对哥哥敞开身体的冲动，说：“就、就这样操我……我喜欢……”

“什么？”

“我喜欢你……”纽特红着脸，咬牙说道：“我喜欢你这样干我的屁股，我们没试过不是吗？”

忒修斯冷着脸重复道：“我想操进去。”

纽特别扭地转身搂住忒修斯的肩细细啄吻对方的嘴唇，“就这样，我会让你舒服的。”为了能够让哥哥满意，他还主动趴在床上抓住自己的臀肉去夹紧男人的性器。

没能得到纽特许可的忒修斯是真的生气了，他的双手贴在弟弟的双手之上，用翻了倍的力道玩弄着纽特的屁股，阴茎的顶弄是又凶又狠的，好像要把弟弟柔嫩的皮肉直接磨破才能够安心。

纽特被哥哥凶猛的架势刺激得羞耻极了，他从没有尝试过股交，做爱在他认知当中最超过的事情也不过是敞开湿润的洞穴。现在，这种感觉很不一样，渐渐地就让他产生了特别的满足感。忒修斯抽插时每一次都能擦过他臀肉间最深处的缝隙，那里堆积出来的肉缝成了另一个全新的通道，像烙铁一般的炙热和坚硬的阴茎仿佛在用肉眼可见的方式演示如何在他的体内操干的。

“好舒服……唔……”湿润的穴口还在淌水，每次不经意地摩擦都会让纽特颤抖。

随之而来的淫靡水声，让他觉得比真正的性交还要让人痴迷。

这种性爱方式最终还是让他们攀上了顶峰。高潮的时候他们是互相亲吻着的，可结束之后又不再开心。

那天他们只做一次，清理干净以后，冷静下来的忒修斯难得对某个问题产生了执着，“你刚刚为什么不准我操你？”见纽特埋着头逃避问题，他又换了一个话题，“邓布利多还在和格林德沃有联系。”

想要当缩头乌龟的纽特一下子有了动静，“你说什么？”

“邓布利多的猫头鹰送错信了，把东西寄到我这里。”忒修斯撇撇嘴角，“你要拜读一下吗？教授的情书。”

“我不想挑拨你和邓布利多之间的亲密关系。”他特地强调了“亲密”二字，“但你得明白，大家都有了更好的生活，你不能总希望他们还记得所有的伤痛。”

纽特愣住了，他努力回忆着这段时间邓布利多和他说过的话，才发现自己有多愚蠢——

亲爱的你不用太担心我。

我最近在练习怎么礼貌地写好一封信。

信……

纽特的腹部传来了一阵绞痛，他捂着肚子脸色苍白地看向忒修斯，

忒修斯注意到了纽特的神色，走上前扶住他，“你怎么了？”

纽特摆摆手，他神色恍惚地推开忒修斯，“我要去找他。”说完也不管忒修斯还要再说什么就径直地往外面走。

纽特有些难过，他一直很努力地体谅任何人，却没能得到想要的结果。他一直尽可能地爱护着忒修斯，却治不好哥哥的病；也一直在意着邓布利多的感受不敢多言，却得不到对方的信任。

-

他冲进邓布利多办公室的时候，男人正坐在里面写信，见到他出现立马将信纸收了起来。

纽特看见了，他气愤到说不出一句质问的话。

邓布利多发现了他的情况不对，担忧地说：“你看起来不太高兴。”

他走上前，居高临下地看着男人，他的手微微举起了魔杖，“告诉我，忒修斯在纽蒙迦德中了什么魔咒。”

“什么？”男人眉头紧皱，“纽特我想你现在需要冷静一下。”

“这就是我最想和你说的话，我忍了这么多天都不敢说出口的话。我怕只要一提起纽蒙迦德你就会像我一样想起那些痛苦的回忆。我以为我们都是一样的，所以我一直在想该用什么方式询问你才能够让我们的对话愉快点。”纽特偏过头，不想再看到邓布利多装作无措的表情，“可我没有想到更好的方法。”

他重复道：“告诉我，我哥哥忒修斯在纽蒙迦德到底中了什么魔咒。”

邓布利多想了想，说：“我不知道。盖尔不是什么事都会对我说的，如果你想知道可以回去问问他。”

“你又骗我，邓布利多你总是在利用我。”纽特用魔杖指着男人，“你想逼我和你去找格林德沃，这样你又有理由和他见面了。”

“梅林啊，我发誓我不知道忒修斯遭受了什么样的折磨，我也为他的状况感到担忧……”邓布利多话说到一半才意识到对方后半句话说了什么，“纽特你知道了……我和盖尔……”

“你们还有联系，互相通信这多浪漫啊。或许在纽蒙迦德的时光对你来说也并不痛苦。”纽特的声音在剧烈颤抖，“可你总会装作最可怜的那个人，霍格沃茨心疼你，大众心疼你，我也心疼你。”

邓布利多不顾纽特的魔杖有没有指着自己，他站起来质问对方，“不是你想的那样，斯卡曼德你清醒点！为了你们，我牺牲得不够多吗？如果我是个自私恶毒的人，你以为你现在还能从那个地方走出来吗？”

纽特被男人的话吓到一怔，他诧异地看着对方“邓布利多……你就是这样想的？”

男人意识到自己说了些伤人的话，紧张地将纽特抱在怀里，“对不起纽特，我刚刚情绪太激动了。但是我没办法，他是我的Alpha，我希望你能原谅我，原谅他。”

纽特却用力推开他，崩溃地说：“那我和忒修斯为什么要当受害者？”

“忒修斯的状态很不好，他不愿意去圣芒戈也拒绝吃药，每天都要很晚才会睡着。我一直不敢问他到底经历了什么，因为我知道他想自杀，他的书房里有麻瓜用的匕首和枪支。我很害怕他就这样突然地离开我了，所以我也睡不着觉，我每天晚上都要看着那些血腥的武器还在原处才能感到安心。”

“我怀孕了，现在正好一个月，我不知道该不该留下他。我不希望我的孩子出生以后在一个没有生机的原生家庭里长大。我不想让他有一个没有感情的父亲。我得救忒修斯。”纽特深深地吸了口气，与邓布利多对视，“我不明白，战争都结束了，为什么忒修斯还那么痛苦。而我也还在因为他的痛苦而痛苦。”

邓布利多抓住他的手，“纽特你冷静一点，你说你怎么了？”

纽特愣了愣，他的脸泛出害羞的红晕，苦笑起来。

“我怀孕了。”

TBC。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起大家 越写越不pwp了 我有点萎

06

在这个不论男女都害怕分化成Omega的年代里，纽特坦然地接受了自己的身份。他是个普通的Omega巫师，可他从不会因为频繁又煎熬的发情期以及怀孕这种事情而苦恼。

前者是因为他并不排斥性的发生，相反，他很乐意为自己的Alpha尝试一些有趣的花样。标记过后的AO在本能的影响下也会吸引，每当那个时候，忒修斯就变回了一个有温度的人，他会由着欲望的伸展慢慢向纽特靠近。这也是纽特乐见其成的事情。

后者则是因为纽特喜欢小孩子，喜欢任何富有新鲜生命力的存在，也乐于见证新生命的诞生。看着孩子们在他的照顾之下茁壮成长，这是纽特无论何时都会报以热情的事情。

纽特不是没有幻想过自己怀孕后的样子，平坦的腹部孕育出一个新的生命，随着时间的推移那里会高高隆起，孩子会从他的身体汲取养分渐渐成型，然后宝宝就会脱离他的躯壳成为一个独立的个体。他也将成为这个新生命的父亲，再哺育对方看着对方长大成人。纽特其实不害怕这种事发生在自己身上，即使在孕期会吃很多苦，人也会变得臃肿憔悴，但对于Omega受孕这一点他比常人的接受度仍旧高了不少。

实际上，在他真正地拥有自己的宝宝之前，就已经成为了许多神奇动物的mommy，纽特不讨厌这个身份，相反的，他想要成为一位母亲或者父亲。

他天生就是位善良伟大的母亲，阿尔忒弥斯的一切都印证在了他的身上——美丽、光明、生命力还有难以启齿的禁忌之恋。

除去这辈子无法改变的本性，纽特其实也有想到一些现实的问题。他有认真思考过，他和忒修斯这也举步维艰的境地也许能够通过另一种血缘关系的出现而有所改变。

恰好现在他的肚子里就孕育着一个微弱的生命，他和忒修斯的宝宝。

但纽特必须得承认，他在得知自己怀孕的时候忧虑多过了开心，他甚至还质问医师是不是弄错了他的诊断书。他可不认为天天被噩梦折磨就是胎梦的预兆。

这也是他没能把怀孕的事情告诉孩子父亲的原因。

一旦理想化的事情变为真实的存在，纽特不得不考虑现实中的问题，他还没有做好生育一个孩子的准备——他和忒修斯不能给宝宝一个快乐的家庭环境，宝宝也得不到他的两位父亲之间均衡合理的关爱。任何一个在他照顾下成长的神奇都得到了安逸舒适的生活，而他却无法保障自己孩子的未来，纽特为此感到恐惧。

为了能够让他给宝宝搭建一个本该存在的温室，他得为此去触碰一个他原先从不提及的问题——关于哥哥的病症，他需要在孩子出生之前解决掉这个难题。

可没人能告诉他到底该怎么办。

所有人都缄默不言，冷眼旁观，就好像在等着看他的笑话。

纽特意料之中在邓布利多眼神里看到了内疚与同情，甚至连对方握着他的手力道也变得越来越弱。可这不是他想要的东西，他紧紧地攥住男人想要收回去的手，“邓布利多，你明白吗？我只是需要一个方向，我得处理掉那些忒修斯不敢去处理的问题。”

“你现在最重要的应该是稳定你的情绪，你有了一个孩子，你得为他着想。”邓布利多看着纽特失控的样子也慌张起来，“这件事你有告诉忒修斯吗？”

纽特看着手里的魔杖，他怎么可能告诉忒修斯，他害怕从哥哥的脸上再看到那些熟悉的让他厌恶的冷冰冰的表情。他说：“老师其实你是第一个知道这件事的人，因为我以为你可以和我感同身受的。”

邓布利多小声地哀求道：“求你了纽特，不要再去想那些不愉快的东西。你突然跑过来，忒修斯应该很担心吧？”

“如果忒修斯还能像以前那样……”纽特记忆里的忒修斯都渐渐模糊起来，他撇撇嘴角将魔杖收了起来，“是我在求你啊老师，如果你还对我保有一点信任，就告诉我格林德沃到底做了什么。”

他想了想，鬼使神差地补充了一句，“你爱他吗？”

男人不可置信地看着他，“我爱他，所以你认为我在包庇盖尔？这……好吧我承认，我们还有联系甚至还有感情，但这不足以让我隐瞒他对你们的伤害。”

“……”纽特红着眼睛低下头，他心里像挨了一次钻心剜骨窒息的痛感压得他无法喘息。他恨自己没办法朝着邓布利多念出死咒，恨自己不肯放弃忒修斯。

“哈……我一直都被关在他的房间里，他不给我说任何消息，不允许仆人们接近我，只是一句话他都会立马割了那些人的舌头。后来他在我身上施了魔咒，才肯在固定时间里让我出去。我什么也不知道，魔杖被我藏了起来，只有在不得已的时候才敢拿出来。”邓布利多笑了笑，动作慌乱地撩开袖子，向纽特示意手上的印记，“我在等待一个时机，一个能彻底推翻他的时机。”

纽特瞥了眼邓布利多手臂上和自己几乎相同的印记，那个平息了很长一段时间的刺骨折磨又回到了身体里，他捏了捏自己的手臂，偏过头说：“你有时候和黑魔王没什么区别，你们总以为全世界都应该为你们所用、为你们牺牲。”

“我杀不了他！”邓布利多露出了痛苦的表情，他语无伦次地解释着，“你还记得吗，那天你被他用枪指着，我直接举起了魔杖。如果我想要利用你……纽特我根本没想过利用你！我恨不得对他施成千上万个死咒。可我办不到，邓布利多和格林德沃早就被牢牢地绑在一起了……”

邓布利多哭了，泪水多得吓人，他哽咽到说不出一个完整的句子。而他的风度、算计、智慧在那一瞬间全都不见了。

纽特却失去了能和邓布利多产生的共情，他看着自己面前狼狈的男人，不太确定阿不思的眼泪意味着什么。

但这种思考也让他痛苦起来，他难受地捂住自己又开始绞痛的肚子。和乖巧的宝宝无关是他的创伤好像再一次裂开了，血淋淋的腐肉跑了出来昭示着他们难堪的过去。纽特咬咬唇，逼自己说出狠心的话，“那一枪是你造成的，他是因为你而恨我。邓布利多，我现在要你弥补我。”

邓布利多怔怔地立在纽特面前，泪水让他的视线不再清晰，他不敢再伸手去碰自己心爱的学生。他发誓在和格林德沃决裂的时候他都没有那么哭过，因为他知道他和纽特再也没办法回到过去了。

男人强挤出一个奇怪的笑，“抱歉纽特，你的难题我也没有头绪。”他焦虑地捂着脸颊在办公室内来回走动，“我不被允许去见格林德沃，这是魔法部的规定。我觉得你应该去申请和他见一面，你想要的答案都在盖尔手里。如果你需要的话，我可以为你担保。”

“那你呢？”纽特问他。

“什么？”

“你想和我去见格林德沃吗？”

纽特看见教授低下头抿了抿干燥的嘴唇再抬头与自己对视，“……想。”

听到了自己猜到的答案纽特不想再和邓布利多继续交谈下去了，他垂着脑袋挥挥手就想要离开，可对方却叫住了他。

邓布利多反问他：“那你想要的答案真的有那么重要吗？”

邓布利多大概是想说振作起来不要总是记恨着过去……纽特明白，这是好意——“可是……我爱他，我不能丢下忒修斯不管。”

“……我很抱歉。”教授又向他道了歉，“原谅我纽特，我总是把你当成那个因为小动物而被老师罚站的赫奇帕奇。”

纽特不明所以地朝男人眨眨眼睛。

“你应该去见盖尔。”邓布利多走上前，将他收起来的魔杖拿了出来，“得到你想要的答案以后，你可以按你的方式惩罚他，然后乖乖生下这个孩子过你自己的生活。”

纽特直直地看着被放在手心里的魔杖，“阿不思你真奇怪，以前你们总说我不懂事，不愿意面对现实，不愿意去抉择必须得选的阵营。”他轻轻揉着还没有隆起的腹部长长地叹出一口气，突然就有了种如释重负的感觉。纽特不清楚这是因为什么，但他很轻松，那些他以为一辈子都不会说出去的话终于有人听到了，“所以我现在要尽自己最大的努力去保护我在乎的东西，我的孩子还有我的忒修斯。”

“但你还在觉得我不够懂事。”

他重复了一遍：“我爱他。”

纽特抚摸着自己的小腹，伤心地哭了。

TBC。


	7. Chapter 7

07

纽特离开的时候没有让邓布利多来送自己，说实话，他暂时不想再和对方有过多的交流。他需要一段时间来平复自己的心情，思考一下该怎么正常地面对这个男人。

所以最后纽特选择一个人顶着肿胀酸涩的眼睛和泛红的鼻子走在校园里，他其实是想在离开邓布利多的办公室前施一个能让自己看起来还不错的咒语的，但邓布利多拦住了他。

邓布利多说：“纽特别忘记你怀孕了，要尽量避免在自己身上使用咒语。”

哦，你看，阿不思这个人总是对他充满善意，让他在记恨对方的同时慢慢软化下来。

“嘿，斯卡曼德你怎么会在霍格沃茨？”一个陌生的斯莱特林高年级学生叫住了他。

纽特没有回家的打算，他想去密林里看看那些熟悉的老朋友，但现在他有些后悔。他顿住脚步回头看这个年轻的男孩儿，才突然想起来现在时间很不凑巧，学生们都下课了，这也许会给他带来一些麻烦，毕竟他和邓布利多还有些解释不清的“情感纠纷”。他不认识这个男孩儿也就不想和对方有过多的交流，所以只是点了点头抬脚想要离开。

“你还是不会说话吗？”另外一个斯莱特林拦住了他的去路，男孩儿轻轻抬手抓住了他的手臂，“别走啊。”

他皱了皱眉，他和这群孩子离得太近了点，年轻Alpha释放出来的信息素让他有些不舒服。他张了张嘴，正想用礼貌一点的方式来避过这两个少年，却被最开始叫住他的那个斯莱特林从身后一把抱住了。

纽特被对方的举动吓了一跳，不好的回忆又出现在了他的脑海里，他下意识地就拿出了藏在衣服里的魔杖别扭地往后指着在做恶作剧的年轻人。魔杖的仗尖已经有了淡淡的荧光，他无比镇定地说：“自己放开我，要么我来动手。”

两个还未离开校园的年轻人显然对他的动作有些意外，挡住他去路的男孩儿也将魔杖指向了他。

纽特知道在这些人的眼里他变成了什么样子——他就像一个活体的迷情剂，人人都对他的经历好奇不已，大家都以为对他痴迷是件很平常的事，而他也来者不拒——因为他是从纽蒙迦德里回来的人，因为他是报纸上说的忒修斯与邓布利多共享的情妇。所以至少这两个稚嫩的斯莱特林想获得的最为普通的效果，也应该是能让“放浪”的斯卡曼德感到兴奋或是害怕。

他们希望，斯卡曼德可以拜倒在他们的信息素之下。

事实上，这种挑衅的行为，纽特遇见过太多了。

他在纽蒙迦德的时候，总是有一群饿狼虎视眈眈地盯着他。就好像他被哥哥标记了，迫不得己在牢房里发生了关系，就意味着他一定是个下贱不堪，人人都能摸上一摸的骚货。

格林德沃是个擅长折磨人心的恶魔，总会把他们这群关久了的野狗野猫在固定时间里拖出去放放风，接着再关回笼子里。每当放风的日子来临，也就是纽特的噩梦时间。

这群下流的贵族喜欢凑到他的身边，嗅他的后颈，抚过他的腰身。一开始他紧张地只能够和忒修斯形影不离，后来时间一长他终于学会了举起魔杖。

你是个纯血巫师，你也可以朝着敌人施咒。

他的傲罗哥哥就是这样教导他的。

只是纽特没有想到，战争都结束了，纽蒙迦德里关着它原先的主人，和平快乐的时代理应到来，可他却还是会对道德上不该举起魔杖的人动手。

他对面前这个魔杖颤颤巍巍指向自己的男孩儿说：“嘿，斯莱特林我们比比看，是我先倒下还是你的同伴先死。”纽特其实没想过要用什么恶毒的死咒来伤害他们，他不过是想吓唬吓唬这两个过分调皮捣蛋的学生。

很显然，预言家日报上是有把他在纽蒙迦德里的种种给夸大其词的——他们说他淫荡又冷血。两个学生看起来十分忌惮他的魔杖，犹豫了半天还是听话地放开了对他的钳制。

但那个抱住他的斯莱特林似乎还没有完全放弃机会，对方不甘心地靠在他的后颈上深深吸了一口气，餍足地调笑道：“放轻松学长，是你的信息素飘得到处都是了。”

“你知道吗？你的味道好甜。”男孩儿装作不害怕的样子，贴在他的耳边用气音说：“是你在诱惑我，我的信息素都被你勾得跑出来了。”

纽特向后退了退，感觉自己的耳朵开始发烫，刚刚被一个陌生Alpha碰到的标记处像打开了一个特殊的开关让他腿脚发软，他原本浸入刺骨湖底的身躯慢慢向温暖干燥的湖面探出。这都是孕期生理变化造成的信息素紊乱，有些Omega会因为怀孕而暂时失去腺体的作用，纽特恰恰相反，他是另一种可能性，宝宝总会调皮地让纽特在无意识地情况下释放出大量的信息素。

他冷着脸用魔杖抵着男孩儿的腹部，说：“滚。”

斯莱特林们仍旧害怕他，年轻的学生只和他僵持了几秒，便举手投降，“好吧好吧，漂亮先生如果你没能得到满足的话，可以来找我，随时随地。”说完，两个恶作剧的男孩儿对视了一眼笑出了声。

纽特用力推开他们匆匆离开了树林，比起这两个性格恶劣的少年，他其实更介意他们身上强势的信息素。纽特确实被影响了，他香甜可口的信息素开始波动，他需要自己Alpha的陪伴。

实际情况却是他根本来不及回到家中，他的手在对峙时的强撑过后已经无法正常地握住魔杖了。他的这双手，目前看来，已经没有可控性，它们只想脱掉身上所有的遮挡物，只想抚摸自己从冰冷水源中捞起来的躯壳，别的什么都做不到了。

值得庆幸的是，纽特在霍格沃茨的那几年总能找到许多可以藏住自己不被他人打扰的地方，现在那些还算美好的记忆还住在他的脑海里。他跌跌撞撞地避过了人群，找到了一间破败的阁楼，准确地说，这里变成了一间堆满杂物的储物室，但对于纽特来说这已经足够好了。

他走进去，不顾漫天飞舞的灰尘，反锁上房门，希望自己能够在这里安静地度过一个情潮。

纽特似乎把事情想得过分简单了点，他已经很多年没有碰过抑制剂了，再加上如今怀了孕的关系，其实是不可能靠自己一个人平稳地挨过这段时间的。他的两只手只是隔着衣物随意地撩拨了几下饥渴难耐的身体就已经变得湿乎乎的了，干燥的嘴唇因为得不到满足发出了耐人寻味的哭声。

他根本感觉不到自己的信息素有多浓烈，身体始终处于一个峰值当中，他闻不到任何味道，视线也因为阁楼的昏暗而不再清晰，耳朵因为藏身之处的隐蔽性也只能听见自己身上发出的阵阵水声。

真正剩下的、所有的、全部的感受都集中在了他瘙痒翕张着的洞口，那里有无数的虫蚁爬过留下了啃咬后的水迹。无论纽特怎么用力扭动、抠弄，都显得无济于事。

渐渐地，纽特的意识被情欲摧残得不再清醒了。他感觉自己回到了还在这里读书的时候，有一天他因为逃课去了森林里而被请了家长。于是就在害怕和叛逆情绪的交织中躲了起来，他躲在了这个阁楼中，但捉迷藏的游戏太过无聊，他藏着藏着就着木榻睡着了……

“阿尔忒弥斯……阿尔忒弥斯……斯卡曼德！”从魔法部赶来的忒修斯推醒了他，哥哥的脸上还带着些愠怒的神色，“你知道我们找了你多久吗？爸爸妈妈都要急坏了。”

“唔……别吵，忒修斯！”纽特从梦中惊醒，他站起来的时候整张脸已经涨得通红。看见忒修斯的出现开心和羞愧一半一半，他低下头揪着布满灰尘的袍子，轻声地说：“对不起。”

“我们以为你失踪了。”忒修斯一副无奈的表情，他想要教训自己弟弟的手最终还是没有挥下去。他抱了抱纽特，“走吧，回家再说。”

然而那天晚上，回家的路上、和家人共进晚餐，忒修斯都没有做出任何扫兴的事——也就是没有责怪纽特。纽特就这样怀揣着侥幸熬到了睡前，忒修斯却在这个时候叫住了他，“阿尔忒弥斯，你今晚想和我一起睡吗？就像小时候一样，说说你在密林里的故事。”

纽特因为对方的话，不自觉地幻想着他们躺在床上的情景，脸再次红了起来。他已经不是小孩子了，去年刚刚过了分化期，按道理来说，一个成年的Alpha和一个未标记的稚嫩Omega是不应该同床共枕的，可纽特不想错过这个机会，他几乎将头埋到看不见的地方了，才支支吾吾地说：“可、可以。”

他对哥哥的情绪总是很矛盾，既害怕遭到对方的嫌弃和训诫，又忍不住在对方给予自己温暖的时候小心翼翼地靠过去，即使有些情况看起来是越界了的。

后来他把这种复杂的心绪归咎于喜欢忒修斯。

一种原始的又自由的喜欢，与彼此的身份、血缘无关。

在纽特的记忆当中，那天晚上他和哥哥躺在同一床被子下说了什么做了什么都没有留下任何印象。他只记得自己的感受，对，就是感受，当忒修斯的大手隔着轻薄的睡衣划过他的后背时，当忒修斯笑着在他耳边说话发出温热的吐息时，当忒修斯拥抱他道晚安时，他的每一根神经都疯狂叫嚣着，心脏也在猛烈跳动着，他整个人都乱糟糟的，迷失在了过分暧昧的空间里。纽特想大声呐喊，想抓紧哥哥的手告诉对方——

“别停，继续和我交谈下去，再深入一些。”

“我们要亲密无间，我们要密不可分。”

“我想听你说话。”

“我喜欢你谈笑时的音调。”

“我喜欢你……”

纽特忘不了一颗名为爱的种子在他心中发芽的那天。

忒修斯用高大的身躯紧紧包裹住了他脆弱的爱情。

咚——咚咚——

杂乱无章的敲门声把纽特从美梦中叫醒，他嗅着刺鼻且混合了不同人的信息素猛然警惕起来。

敲门声没有停下来的意思，纽特坐在原处没有动作，紧张地蜷缩着身体。他想这一回真的完了，他的身体还在渴望着他人的侵入，他逃不了了。

好一会儿门外急促吵闹的动静才慢慢缓了下来，他听见门外的人发出熟悉迷人的声音，“是我。”

是忒修斯。

纽特猛地站起身，他软着双脚疾步走过去为这个来迟的人开门。

见到来人焦急无奈的神色，就像少年时期的哥哥一样，他突然红了眼眶，“你来了。”

说完这句话他也不等对方的回应，便突兀地含住了男人的嘴唇，轻轻舔过干燥的唇肉，再用力吮吸缠上来的红舌。纽特知道自己这样主动诱惑会令对方感到慌乱，可他等不及了，短短一场梦境，就让他对忒修斯的想念多了无数倍。

忒修斯回身把他压在墙上，接受了他亲昵又热烈的互动。

两人在信息素的影响下都有些情动，忒修斯搂住他，吻层层叠叠地落在他的标记处，长腿在他的胯间磨蹭，“可以做吗？”

纽特斜着头迷茫地看着男人，好半天才反应过来对方为什么要询问他，忒修斯能过来找他显然是知道了一些事情。他垂着脑袋有些失落地说：“不可以，还不可以。”不能伤害到孩子。

忒修斯点头示意，重新咬破了他的标记处，血液向外流动而Alpha浓烈的苦涩的味道填补了空缺充盈着他的内部，纽特很满足，却又不满足。他咬着下唇委屈地靠在哥哥的肩头，“不够，我好想要你。”

接着又有些心虚地说：“忒修斯我们试试看好吗？我们轻轻的，我想你进来。”

“不可以。”这次是忒修斯拒绝了他，但男人还是蹲下身来褪去他湿透的外裤，技巧熟练地拨弄他的性器，男人想了想，说：“但我们可以试试别的。”

“什么？”纽特说话间就被男人轻轻抬起了右腿，他一只脚支撑着地面站得有些不稳于是紧张地攥住男人的西服，“忒修斯你要做什……啊……”话还没问完，他就感觉到一条灵活细长的软肉进入了他一直大张着的另一个小嘴里。

“不要！”纽特爽得头皮发麻，他上面的嘴也在一张一合吐出辨不清形状的喘息，间隙中还能听到一些他从喉管深处发出的诱人叫声。

这种行为，类似于刚刚的亲吻，忒修斯好像只是换了一个位置，舔过坚硬贝齿的动作变成了舔过湿软的内壁；吮吸舌尖的动作变成了吮吸源源不断向外流出的蜜汁；缠绵共舞的舌尖变成了一个人的独舞。

忒修斯甚至不需要特意去顶弄某一处，光是含着，就可以让纽特浪得滴水的肉体体验一回翻江倒海了。

而每次哥哥用力朝深处一吸，纽特就感觉自己体内那团淫荡的肉被紧紧地搅在了一起，他的灵魂和欲望也都因此被全部吸干了。他洞穴里的每一寸每一个角角落落都享受到了忒修斯唇舌的服务，敏感的身体根本招架不住这样强烈且富有针对性的快感。

他被忒修斯抬起的右脚已经无力地搭在了对方的背脊上，双手也牢牢抓住哥哥那已经被弄出褶皱的外套并且用力往自己的下身贴近。纽特快乐得发不出声响，那种忍在心口的满足和愉悦让他无法喘息，他只能软软地蹭着哥哥，一遍又一遍地示弱，讨好。

纽特感受了一回过分漫长的高潮，精液一股接一股地射出之后，他也还是抽搐着，后面的水穴又在痉挛中不可避免地攀上了更多的巅峰，似乎永不坠落地面。这也许是因为本该满足的情潮耽搁了太长时间所致，也许是因为这种细致的服务有别于纯粹的性交，

忒修斯的舌尖只要在紧湿的内壁上轻轻划过，都会再一次延长纽特身体的高潮。

这种特殊现象的出现，他们彼此都产生了一些好奇，忒修斯滑动舌头反复试验着，乐此不疲，直到纽特哭着说受不了了。

哭花了脸的纽特用尽最后一丝气力把哥哥从地上拉起来亲吻，停留在顶峰持续不断的高潮才得以终止。

弟弟发现哥哥的口腔全是腥甜黏腻的味道，纽特知道那是什么，因此也就更严谨地与对方接吻，让这看起来更像一个事后的清洗活动。忒修斯嘴里残留着那些他发情后的味道，总归是会让纽特到害臊的。

忒修斯好像也明白他的意思，所以这个吻停下来后，他指了指自己嘴角还挂有的半透明的液体，“舔干净。”

纽特是不会拒绝的，他不仅舔过了那片快要干涸的水渍，还一路往下舔湿哥哥带着浅浅胡茬的下巴、凸显性感的喉结、再是为他服务时已然勃起的阴茎。

在熬过了这个来得突然的发情期后，他们疲倦地倚靠在一堆杂物当中拥抱着。

忒修斯难得地开口解释起来，他说：“我看你一直都没有消息就去找了邓布利多，可他说你早就离开了。”

“你的信息素本来就有些紊乱，再加上受到别的Alpha的干扰。”男人抬手缓缓摸上纽特脖颈上又被自己加深印记的标记处，然后目光转向了他的腹部，“我找了很多地方，最后才想起这里。对不起。”

纽特平静地看着忒修斯，哥哥知道他怀孕了，这个情况真正发生的时候也分不出好坏了。

他又听见忒修斯说：“对不起，我不知道该怎么照顾你们。”

纽特想摇头或者说些没有什么好道歉的话，但他做不到，如果忒修斯不再是梦境中的那个哥哥了，那他将用愧疚永远地困住对方。

忒修斯亲吻他的额头，“对不起。”

他叹了口气，靠在哥哥身上望向黑暗的半空中抓住了哥哥的大手。

忒修斯的手永远都是暖暖的，男人就用这只手牵着纽特走过了童年，陪伴他长大。纽特在很多个迷失的日子里只要握上这双手就能感到安心，他想如果未来哪天他们失去了对彼此信息素的吸引，那这双手依然能成为他的依靠。

纽特将忒修斯温热的手掌慢慢贴向自己的腹部，现在他想要这双手来感受他肚子里孕育出的新生命。

他轻声地说——

“来，爸爸，摸摸你的宝宝。”

TBC。


	8. Chapter 8

08

腹部很烫很胀，有一粒种子正在那里慢慢生长，枝干扭曲繁多，蔓延至宫腔以外的其他健康器官，紧紧扎根在了身体内部的各处各地。躯干感到前所未有的沉重，肉眼可见的平坦小腹却带着千钧之重的坠感。有东西在动，轻轻地、悄悄地在纽特的肚子里翻了个身。

哥哥用手贴上他腹部的时候就是这样抽象的感受，他不知道这种体验是好是坏，但他觉得这个还未成型的生命已经和他不可分离了。纽特有些紧张，被忒修斯摸过的地方透着古怪的难受，他半张着嘴急促地呼着气，已经平息下来的情潮似乎又将席卷而来。

忒修斯也很紧张，抚摸弟弟的手沾满了细汗，它们粘粘糊糊地浸在纽特的衬衫上。他的神情很冷淡，一点也没有做爸爸的喜悦，被纽特握住的那只手抖了抖。

这应该不是开心的意思。

这样一来原本好整以暇的纽特立马慌乱起来，他还没有准备好怎么面对忒修斯不曾松动的冷漠。他还以为孩子的出现至少会像熬过隆冬的刺骨初春一样能稍稍给没有尽头的寒冷一点希望，就只是一点也好。

但显然他和宝宝都没能做到。

忒修斯是不喜欢宝宝的，但哥哥绝不会说出口，因为他好像已经习惯了用各种方式来弥补自己对纽特造成的“伤害”。而纽特也深知这一点，所以他不敢问那些关于宝宝的问题，比起挑明一些令他们双方难堪的事情，沉默会是个不错的选择。

忒修斯的手在纽特的腹部上停留了片刻便放了下来，他站起来看了看这个逼仄的斗室，下意识地擦了擦干净的手再揣进兜里，说：“我们先回家吧。”

纽特注意到了忒修斯擦手的小动作，他忍不住想是不是哥哥在嫌弃宝宝，孕期让他变得脆弱也更加依赖Alpha，他的注意力百分之八十以上都集中在了忒修斯身上。纽特小心翼翼地抚摸刚刚被哥哥碰过的地方，那里再没了动静，先前冒出头的种子又钻回狭小的缝隙里躲了起来。

他起身的时候因为股间和腿部的酸麻再加上走神一下子没有站稳。

“小心。”忒修斯急忙冲过来搂住他，堆到天花板的杂物因为突如其来的冲击掉了不少灰尘下来，弄得他们都是满鼻子的灰。哥哥下意识地用鼻头蹭了蹭弟弟脏兮兮的鼻尖，说：“阿尔忒弥斯你总是爱走神，从小到大都是。”

纽特伸手抱住了男人，有些忐忑地问：“你总是能在这个时候保护我，所以你嫌麻烦了吗？”

“没有。”忒修斯牵起他的手，“回家先洗个澡。”

-

哥哥口中的家不是以前那个豪华宽大的斯卡曼德家了。他们从纽蒙迦德出来以后搬进了一个两室一厅的公寓里。忒修斯没有请家养小精灵来帮忙，因为他总在担心这些小个子们会把所见所闻向外界转述造成一些不必要的困扰，当然，纽特也欣然同意了哥哥的做法。事实上，纽特很喜欢这个温馨小巧的家，只要一想到家里的所有家具装饰都是由他们一起精心挑选出来的，在哥哥身上所缺失的温暖又会由这个“家”来填补。

因此纽特在回到家中以后，紧张了一整天的情绪终于放松了下来，只是这种放下警惕的轻松感又让他管不住自己变得紊乱的信息素，他望着面前的男人又开始想入非非……

他却不想再麻烦忒修斯了，他总想在哥哥面前维持一些别扭的矜傲，尽管他知道自己非常渴望哥哥的阴茎和嘴唇。所以趁着洗澡的间隙，他翘起屁股主动将手指插进了那个难以满足的欲望源头。

纽特想象着，插进去的东西不是紧紧并拢也还是可以用纤细来形容的手指而是哥哥粗大火热的性器。

那把硕大的斧头会一下又一下大力地开凿着他喜爱闭合的身体，越是舒服他就咬得越紧，只会让利器被束缚得紧紧的，接着就在一种窒息和痛快的煎熬当中将他彻底操开。紧致地洞穴会打开一扇新的大门，等待哥哥去探寻究竟。

他的身体像个神秘且令人向往的宝藏，忒修斯则是个英勇无畏的探险家——体力很好，英俊潇洒，能把他干得无比湿润。

纽特停不下自己的想象，开着热水的浴室很快弥漫着迷惑人心的雾气，因为水汽的作用他浑身上下都带着薄薄的一层汗液，赤裸的身躯变得黏腻起来。闷热的室内带来的是慢性窒息的错觉，他只能够将上身、将乳头紧紧贴在挂满水珠依然冰凉的瓷壁上，以此来降下偏高的体温。这多少会让他的姿势看起来淫荡又充满诱惑力，忒修斯就是在这个时候进来的。

浴室的门没有锁上的习惯，起初这是纽特提议的，他编了一些没有逻辑的理由来说服忒修斯，其实只是担心战后归来的哥哥会横尸在浴室当中。只不过放在现在这种情况下，纽特又开始后悔自己的“馊主意”。

然而忒修斯没有太在意他放浪的姿势，男人只是进来洗手再用毛巾擦干净它们。

纽特却十分紧张，着急起来插在屁股里的手就更没法一鼓作气地拔出来，他尴尬地维持着原先的动作，不敢乱动，表情也像犯了错的学生，红着脸撅起嘴巴微微低着头。

“继续。”忒修斯将双手擦到干燥以后转头看他。

他无措地愣在原地，哥哥释放出的信息素让他刚冷醒下来的身体又尝到甜头。

“你可以当我不存在。”

纽特不好意思地背过身，让忒修斯望着自己的臀部，慢慢地将情绪带回到了“正轨”。

即使在哥哥的视奸下，身体依然没有得到太大的满足。他和忒修斯做爱的方式更倾向于粗暴放纵的性爱，彼此对于前戏的要求都不算太高，就连被哥哥用舌尖舔舐也是今天才初次体验过，所以只是手指根本不够。

纽特红着眼睛扭过头，他摇了摇屁股望着抱着双臂观察他的男人，轻轻地叫了男人的名字，“忒修斯……”

哥哥明白了他的意思，走上前固定好他的臀部，往塞满了手指的洞穴里又加入了自己的手指。

纽特舒爽地叹了口气，他知道无法满足的性爱不是因为没有男人的阴茎，只是因为不能缺少忒修斯的存在。哪怕只是忒修斯的一根手指也能够在他心里覆雨翻云。

等他的信息素的稳定下来后，忒修斯抱他在浴缸里清洗干净。哥哥问他：“你会一直这样吗？”

纽特的神经再次紧绷起来，一直这样……怎么样？一直随时随地的发情，就因为有了小宝宝？他想说不知道，可还是诚实的点了头，“也许会吧。”

“知道了。”忒修斯抚摸着他的标记处，没有再询问其他的事情。

忒修斯的状况就是从那个时候开始不对的，纽特有明显地察觉到——哥哥也许正在和某种东西做着激烈的斗争。其实纽特有想过要和对方好好谈谈，但妊娠反应为他带来了更多的困扰，这将他折磨得不太像样。

信息素渐渐地平稳了下来，他又变得嗜睡、挑食、呕吐，每天待在浴室里的时间比面对哥哥的时间要长得多。又因为宝宝正从他的身体里疯狂汲取养分，胃部变得容易感到饥饿，纤瘦的身型也因此慢慢臃肿起来。

除此之外，他感性的一面也被彻底打开了，他总是在哭，会把所有的事情都想得尖锐偏激，这和过去的他是完全不一样的。

忒修斯一如既往地体贴，他会刻意给纽特的碗里多添一些食物，也会搜集许多健康食谱为纽特翻着花样做好一日三餐。

但纽特感觉不到一丝温暖，比起这些堪称完美的照顾，他更希望忒修斯来问问自己宝宝好不好，为什么总在自己妈咪的肚子里捣乱。

纽特光是想着这些让人失落的事情就会感到反胃，他急忙冲进厕所抱着马桶吐得不成样子，缓过劲来他望着镜子里的自己眼眶红了起来。

他不再漂亮了，那些让人觉得可爱的雀斑显得泛黄暗沉，整张脸像被人打肿了一样，连他都不喜欢镜子里的自己。他很清楚这个怀孕之后的变化，那些总是希望能从他身上占到便宜的Alpha不再关注他，所以他害怕忒修斯也不再关注自己。至少他觉得，忒修斯心软的原因有一部分是因为他是一个足够漂亮的omega，没人能摆脱被美丽事物吸引的本能。

纽特学会了逃避现实，他很担心忒修斯厌恶自己现在的样子和有了一些弧度的肚子。唯一值得庆幸的是，他当初令人堪忧的睡眠质量终于得到了很好的改善。过于漫长睡眠的时间为他躲避和忒修斯的交流提供了一些便利。

-

没日没夜的躺在床上昏睡让他的身体素质开始下降，乏力抽筋成了常事。

半夜纽特的小腿抽筋得很厉害，他被疼痛刺激得完全清醒，他张着手努力往身旁够了够想要在哥哥身上寻求一些安慰，却发现本该有忒修斯的那半张床只剩下了余温。

一股没来由的心慌涌上了心头，纽特忍着小腿的酸痛从床上坐起来。他看了看紧闭的卧室房门，起身赤着脚离开了房间。他像早就知道忒修斯在哪里一样，顺着走廊就往书房的方向走。

少年时代和其他孩子一起玩捉迷藏，忒修斯总是找不到他，而他永远都是最快发现哥哥的那一个。

两个房间之间的距离没有多远，可这一路却像走了很久，纽特想了很多，他责怪自己太过掉以轻心，他讨厌自己把大半的精力都从忒修斯身上转移到了宝宝身上，这都让他快忘了忒修斯是个病人。

他不该索取太多的。

纽特心急如焚，他顾不上礼貌急急忙忙地推开了书房的门，忒修斯就坐在书桌前，在安静地擦拭那把让纽特担惊受怕的手枪。

不，更让纽特担忧的其实是忒修斯下一步的动作，那些反复折磨他的噩梦又有了实体具象。  
纽特比别的巫师都清楚这个武器的威力，握在手中只需要轻轻用手指扳动，就会在人的身上留下一个灼热的血窟窿。那是一个非常痛苦的过程，止不住地血液、无法忍受的疼痛……一定会死……这如果是忒修斯想要的结果，那必然是走向死亡。

而现在，他最亲爱的忒修斯就握着这把手枪，将枪口对准自己。

“你、你在做什么？”纽特捂着嘴巴想要抑制自己的哭声。

忒修斯抬头看他，眼里没有一丝波澜，“我只是睡不着。”

纽特不敢靠近忒修斯，他害怕“逼迫”忒修斯，就会让这个男人下一秒在他面前开枪自杀。他像个傻子似的站在男人对面失声痛哭，抚摸着肚子，抖着声音问出了那个早该提出的问题，“你害怕吗？孩子……”

忒修斯目不转睛地盯着自己哭成泪人的弟弟，他的双手用力地握住那把枪，好半天说出了一句，“我很害怕。”

“面对摄魂怪的时候，参与战争的时候，和格林德沃谈判的时候我都没有像现在这样害怕过。我比任何时候都要害怕。”忒修斯忍不住起身回头看向窗外的月光，他温柔地叫着纽特的名字，“阿尔忒弥斯……我不能成为一个合格的丈夫和父亲，永远也不可能了。”

“抱歉，忒修斯，我很抱歉。”纽特跌跌撞撞地走到忒修斯跟前，温柔地亲吻哥哥握住枪支的那只手，他宁愿枪口对准的是自己。他说：“我从不知道孩子会给你造成这样的困扰。”

纽特从来都没想到局面会像现在这样糟糕。

“如果你不喜欢他的话——”

宝宝和忒修斯成了无法共存的对立面。

“我可以不要他。”

而他谁也不想失去。

TBC。


	9. Chapter 9

09

“你说什么？”

忒修斯因为纽特的话有些动容，他侧过头看向虔诚地亲吻自己手背的弟弟，“纽特你知道你刚刚说了什么吗？”

纽特又在男人的指缝间落下一吻，有一个计划在他的心里慢慢成形，这一次也将是最后一次他为忒修斯牺牲了。他深吸一口气，抬头看向哥哥，语气平静地说：“我很清醒，我会把孩子打掉的。”

“你想用这种方式让我感到愧疚？”忒修斯诧异地看着他，那把始终被男人握在手中的枪重重地砸在了地上，“就和以前一样。”

“不、不，我没有那样想过。我只是害怕有了宝宝之后就会失去你。忒修斯你知道的，你对我来说才是最宝贵的。”他主动拥住忒修斯，努力让自己保持镇定，但显然效果并不太好，他紧张地要命，他很怕这个夜晚就会结束他和忒修斯的一切。

纽特想要展现自己最赤诚的那颗真心，他恨不得拿出忒修斯书桌下面的匕首，往自己的身体上乱刺，将那里完全剖开，然后指着自己枯萎的身躯对哥哥说——看吧！我生来就是斯卡曼德家的孩子，我的心脏上刻着你的名字，它因为你而悸动、又因为你而停顿。我甚至想和你融为一体，一同呼吸，一同感知。

但这只会招来忒修斯的排斥和厌恶。

其实纽特很早就发现了，真正无法斩断他们之间关联的东西不是格林德沃在纽蒙迦德下的魔咒，手臂上发疼的印记从未发挥过作用，不愿放手的分明是他自己。

然而从不会拒绝他拥抱的忒修斯却没有回抱住他，哥哥的语气比他还要冷淡，“如果可以的话，阿尔忒弥斯你不需要太在意我的情绪，我变了很多，你不用试图把我们的关系放在一个平等的位置上。从始至终，我们走到如今这一步，错都在我。”

“不是的，你没有任何错。也许现在并不是一个能够照顾孩子的好时机。”纽特擦了擦沾眼角的泪，“我不想再看到你自责了。”

“再也不想了。”下一秒他又再次哭花了脸，他对着哥哥恳求道：“求你了忒修斯，你没有任何错。”

纽特不记得这一幕维持了多久，他紧紧地抱住忒修斯痛哭流涕，请求对方不要离开，他们都知道那是真正意义上的离开，不能回头的离开。等待了很长一段时间，等到拥抱的姿势变得僵硬，他终于感受到了忒修斯的存在。

哥哥轻轻地拍了拍他不断抽搐的后背，说：“谢谢你。”

荒唐的夜晚最后用他们的沉默来进行收尾。

第二天早上他们都没有再提昨晚发生的事情，忒修斯还是做好了丰盛的早餐，纽特因为宝宝的缘故照样吃了很多，他们看起来都很好，像从未有人提过死亡也没谈论过爱情。

但想到孩子，纽特不自觉地揉了揉肚子，他心虚地对忒修斯说：“我今天下午想去医院预约一下引产的时间。”

忒修斯愣了愣，在这之前他兴许还没把纽特想要堕胎的事情当真，他放下手中的半片面包，考虑了一会儿点头同意了纽特的做法。

纽特屏住呼吸，哥哥的答案还是在意料之中，没有惊也没有喜。他是自己一个人去的医院，他拒绝了忒修斯的陪伴。他发现不再奢求能从忒修斯身上获得一些安慰以后整个人都轻松了不少。

纽特想要平静地照着计划来完成这件事情，他当然舍不得宝宝，但他必须得这样去做。

从进到医院询问护士开始，面对着其他人诧异的目光，排队等待医师的咨询，纽特都始终保持着冷静。直到护士叫到他的名字，才开始感到后怕，他的双脚抖得厉害几乎无法站立，护士再催促了一遍他才颤颤巍巍地跟着对方走进去。

年纪有些大的医师似乎不太了解斯卡曼德家的故事，他忙着阅读手里的病例甚至都没有抬头看纽特一眼。等检查完纽特的身体状况，才开口：“宝宝很健康。但Omega选择自己来引产，是私生子吗？”

纽特的脸一下子涨到通红，他委屈地摸摸肚子，“不是。是我和标记者的宝宝。”

“那为什么要抛弃他？”

“……”纽特受不了这种略带谴责的语气，他低着头不知道该怎么回答。

医师没有再多问，说：“想预约哪一天的手术？”

纽特咽了咽嘴里大量分泌的唾液，“尽快，越早越好。”

“那后天早上吧。”

纽特揪着自己的衣摆茫然地点点头，这好像在给他自己判了个绝望的死刑。

医师提醒他，“记得叫上你的Alpha一起过来，你知道的，政府为了保护Omega做了很多努力。要双方签字同意了，才能引产。”

纽特应了声好，关于这一点他是知道的，可回家的时候他却没有提到这件事。他知道，只要自己不说的话，忒修斯自然不会前来过问。毕竟他是有些后悔的，因为他根本没必要逼自己在这几天里和忒修斯做一个了断，他完全可以装傻充愣与对方耗完一辈子。现在他只用装作什么都没有发生过，仍然可以怀着宝宝和哥哥“和谐”的生活在一起。

至于引产手术，在后天清早，他现在那么贪睡，大可以一觉就睡过去。

但他做不到，那天晚上忒修斯握枪的场景确实把他刺激得不轻。他不能忽略忒修斯的病状——哥哥随时都有可能选择自杀，选择永远地离开他。

所以在忍耐了整整一天后，第二天睡前纽特才对着忒修斯开了口，“忒修斯，明天早上你可以陪我去医院吗？”

忒修斯只是看着他，示意他接着把话说下去。

纽特抿抿唇有些不自然，“对不起现在才告诉你。引产，需要你的签名。”

忒修斯顿了一下才钻进被子里，头也不抬地说：“好的。”

想着明天要一早起来做手术，纽特就毫无睡意，他只想一眨眼就到明天，现在的每分每秒都是种煎熬，他从未像这样渴望第二天的到来。他知道，从明天开始未来将不会再是那些重复过着的日子了，他终于把“明天”丢到了一个不再被自己掌控的地方。

也许他们都可以从纽蒙迦德里获得解放。

纽特轻轻地叹了口气，小心翼翼地翻了个身，他用颤抖的手捂住自己的脸努力让自己能在安静的夜里放松一点。但他的这些小动作还是影响到了睡在一旁的忒修斯，男人也翻了身从他身后靠近，“你还没睡？”

纽特觉得后背热烘烘的，不自觉地往对方胸膛上贴了贴。他没回答哥哥的问题，只是反问对方，“睡不着吗？”

“恩。”忒修斯靠着他轻轻地回了一声。

“你在想什么？”纽特转身和哥哥面对面，牵住哥哥温热的手，好像快要分别了他才有勇气和忒修斯心平气和的对话，“每次睡不着的时候。”

他们头抵着头，忒修斯嗤笑出声，“不知道，没有理由的。”

“那你想知道我在想什么吗？”纽特眨了眨明亮的眼睛，他小心翼翼地，又忍不住把自己的姿态放低几分。

忒修斯只是侧头咬了咬他浑圆带着细碎绒毛的耳垂。

纽特觉得有些痒往后躲了躲，他知道忒修斯在捣乱，因为男人不想听他说这些沉重的话题。可他鼓足勇气把一直忍耐的话说了出来，“那天……你说我‘用这种方式来让你愧疚，就像以前一样’……其实你全都知道对吗？我故意不原谅你，总是想把你绑在身边。”

他委屈地挤进忒修斯的怀里，闷闷地说：“你什么都知道，而你却什么也不愿意说。”

“是啊，我什么都知道。但我不讨厌你的做法纽特。”忒修斯发觉无法摆脱这个话题，索性就坦诚起来，“相反，我很感谢你，在我觉得活着没有意义的时候，总会想起自己还亏欠着你，我不能就这样不管不顾地离开。”

“哥哥……”他喃喃地叫着忒修斯，亲吻忒修斯，他明明想听对方说这些可心底又害怕极了。与哥哥产生共情以后，男人云淡风轻的随口一提都能够让他痛不欲生。

“阿尔忒弥斯我知道你想听我说这些的，你太小心了，你紧绷的神经让你看起来一碰即碎。”忒修斯抬起他的下巴，温柔地含住他的唇肉，把那瓣唇舔舐到又红又湿才慢悠悠地开口：“我承认，书房里的那把枪我已经不知道多少次把它举向头顶了，但我做不到……我才不是什么战争英雄，我害怕死亡，又厌倦活着。”

“我始终下不了决心。”哥哥抬手理了理他额前凌乱的碎发，“我没法付出真心，又贪恋一切。”

纽特察觉到想要自我毁灭的身躯已经被忒修斯捅开了大口，他的心脏活蹦乱跳的，被哥哥无情地捏在手心，就连简单的呼吸也跟着变得困难。他在黑夜里闭上眼睛，拼命遏制住又要夺眶而出的眼泪，他的声音正带着些让人怜爱的鼻音，“不，别说了，都会好起来的，都会好的。”

“好不了了。”忒修斯平静地说。

冷淡的语气，纽特却感觉哥哥加重了扼住他心房的力道。

“我的心理没有问题，我发誓，心理医生或是魔药对我来说都没有效果。”忒修斯动作轻柔地擦拭掉弟弟脸上的眼泪，“但纽特，我已经不再是一个健全的人了，我没有能力恢复到从前的那样。我不想给你透露太多，我怕你会被吓到。”

“我也很怀念过去，至少那会儿的我能对你稍微好一点。”

“我知道，也许你不想听见这些让人伤心的话，但这就是现实。”男人紧紧地拥抱纽特，“我不能给你带来任何希望，尽管我努力了一次又一次。”他主动抚摸上弟弟为自己孕育生命的小腹，“我想要照顾好你和孩子，我想过。”

“可我没有因为宝宝的到来感到开心。对不起。”

又是一种怪异的暖意从腹部向上攀升，纽特觉得如果时间再长一点那他将永远也离不开这种安逸的感觉，他会上瘾，会发疯，会一次次地为其堕落。他哽咽道：“所以你讨厌我吗？我束缚了你，给了你无法承受的一切。”

忒修斯着急地解释，“不，我从来没有讨厌过你纽特，你永远都是讨人喜欢的。”

纽特又在嘴里尝到了咸涩的味道，他似乎中了某种恶咒，之后说出的每一句的话都像在他身上千刀万剐——“那你知道我喜欢你吗？不是兄弟的那种喜欢，也不是信息素的吸引，没有魔咒的捆绑，就是单单纯纯的喜欢你忒修斯。”

纽特疼得脸色发白，他一字一顿地说：“我喜欢你忒修斯，我爱你。”

哥哥捧住他泛红的双颊，在两边各留下一吻，“我知道。”

听到这句话，他整个人都在颤栗，他冷极了也苦极了。

“我也知道你的打算。”忒修斯笑了笑，“纽特你一直是个聪明的孩子，所以你想早点结束掉这一切的话，其实今晚就可以离开。”

“因为我会在明天的引产协议上签字。”

纽特的打算其实很简单，能让他们三个人都好过就行。有宝宝或者有忒修斯二者只能选一，可他太过贪心，两个人他都不想割舍，最重要的是他不能让忒修斯走向死亡。他是绝对做不出堕胎这种事的，至于向忒修斯抛出引产这个选项也不过是种试探。

他想好了，如果忒修斯没有同意他堕胎当然是皆大欢喜的事情，而对方选择在引产协议上签上名字，他就会带着宝宝离开。他知道，忒修斯也许一个人活着会更好一些，孤独不会给哥哥带来负罪感。

而现在哥哥直接戳破了所有假象，他表态了，他知道自己设下的赌局，还表达了一定会赢的决心——他会在引产协议上签名。

纽特不知道该说些什么，他还不想放弃，他把所有的赌注都压在明天早上，借此放手一搏。此时此刻，他也只能用自己笨拙的嘴堵住忒修斯的唇，没有深入和纠缠，只是两片温热的唇乖乖贴合在一起。

早上他和忒修斯一起出门的时候发现阳台上枯萎的花开了，这像是某种良好的预兆。

即使计划周全，清醒过来的时间里纽特还是在胡思乱想，他把所有会发生的可能性都排列了一遍，同时他还有些担心自己因为无法离开忒修斯而真的选择堕胎。总而言之，他太想知道结果了，尽管哥哥已经劝告过他不要再多做无用功，可他还是期盼着有什么事情能发生转变。

替他进行手术的还是那位老医师，见到他们进来没有像外面那些八卦的年轻一样惊讶，医师一本正经地交代着注意事项，纽特却连一个字也没听进去。

因为老医师早一些认识他，就先把签署名字的特制羽毛笔递给了他。

“一旦署名，就不能再有更改。”

“所以一定要考虑清楚。”

纽特握着手里的笔踌躇半天又递给了身旁的忒修斯。

忒修斯笑着说了声谢谢，接过笔开始认真阅读协议上的条款。

从头到尾纽特都不敢再看对方一眼，他的心脏仍被对方手中，好像随时都会被忒修斯一把捏碎。他紧紧地盯着哥哥即将落笔的手，修长的指尖神经质地掐着手心，在那被冷汗浸湿的掌心留下许多深浅不一的印子。

纽特看着忒修斯的手，突然觉得面前的景象太过荒诞，这只不久前还在抚摸他们孩子的大手，现在又准备断送掉他们孩子的生命。他下意识地想要拿起藏在衣服里的魔杖，如果哥哥真的那么狠心的话，其实一起走向毁灭会是个不错的选择。

太痛苦了。太煎熬了。

纽特的每根神经都在发涨发酸。

他再一次提醒自己，只要哥哥签下了自己的名字那么一切就真的结束了。

但时间好像停滞了一般，所有人的反应都变得迟钝起来，忒修斯握笔的手始终立在原处没有动作。纽特紧张地连牙根都在颤抖，他的视线里只有忒修斯决定生死的那只手。

他听见医师开始催促起来，听见文件翻动的声音，听见有人在呼喊他的名字，他都无法给出正确的回应，直到他看见忒修斯突然掷下了那只羽毛笔，世界才恢复成了原样。

“我们不做手术了。”忒修斯紧紧握住他的手，苦笑起来，“我认输。”

纽特愣住了，他迟钝的身心暂时还未回归到原处，忒修斯等不及他做出反应就将他带离了办公室。

哥哥把他压在离走廊最近的安全通道里，亲吻他湿润的眼角，“弟弟你也变了很多，你真是太爱哭了。”

忒修斯耐心地舔掉他脸上的泪痕。

“阿尔忒弥斯我的眼泪是不是都被你偷走了？”

纽特回过神来猛地松了口气，他们终于从纽蒙迦德走出来了。

TBC。


	10. Chapter 10

10

纽特被忒修斯拉到大街上的时候神情还有些恍惚，四周都是人，在看着他们，戴着有色眼镜的。他不知道忒修斯为什么没有选择移形换影回家而是这样的方式，也许忒修斯有向他解释过，但他忘记了，他的脑子里还在回想着医院里发生的事情。

忒修斯破天荒地扔下了签字的羽毛笔，还承认了自己是个输家，这个男人在前一晚还信誓旦旦地说着你想走就可以走的狂言，想起来还有些可笑。

答案揭晓，纽特确实松了口气，所有能预想到的、令人不快的事情都没有发生，宝宝还在，哥哥也还在，峰回路转，就像上个周末里等了很久终于出现在伦敦的太阳。但他并没有很开心，这本来就不是一场传统意义上的决斗，谁输谁赢都不是重点，纽特只想知道忒修斯究竟在想着什么。

忒修斯依然是那个让他无法猜透的男人。

这个男人会紧紧闭上他的嘴巴，什么也不愿说出口。

纽特对这种感觉已经产生了抵触心理，他感到生理以外的疲惫，快乐像被忒修斯随手抛入空中的金加隆，并不是每一次都有接到的好运。从头到尾他都只是一个被人操纵着的傻瓜木偶，人人都把他们的想法灌输在他身上，就因为他足够正义和善良。但大家都忘了，纽特是最早站出来想要自由生活的人，他离开霍格沃茨、离开办公室、离开伦敦，他明明是厌恶一切管束，可是他漫长无望的日子里渐渐地被磨平了。

他并不是一个足够柔软的人，在他的世界里万事万物都有很严格的等级划分，就好比他宁愿抱着小动物永远不离开箱子，也不肯对当初办公室的同时挤出一个笑。忒修斯的出现却打破了这个完美且危险的平衡，纽特整颗心都不由自主地往哥哥身上倾斜。他现在变成了一个中了缩小咒的小人，被忒修斯轻易地捻在指尖，抛弃或是拥有全凭哥哥的意愿。

这就是纽特在获得“生育许可”以后惴惴不安的原因。

但纽特发现忒修斯远没有他想象中的那么在意他们之间的禁忌关系，走在街头，是哥哥主动牵起了他的手，有人路过他们身边的时候纽特想要松开交扣的十指还会被对方握得更紧，这当中还带着些宣示主权的意味。在此之前他一直以为忒修斯很介意预言家日报上的花边新闻。

忒修斯似乎心情不错，他说话的语调稍微有了些起伏，他说：“你想留在伦敦或者是去别的地方吗？我知道你喜欢多赛特，我们去那里定居吧，生下我们的孩子。”

“我想辞去魔法部的工作了，那样应该也挺不错的。”

“你喜欢住在海边吗？我们可以慢慢搭建一个空间不错的木屋。”

“阿尔忒弥斯你觉得怎么样？”

忒修斯自顾自地说了一堆，他的语速很快，甚至来不及花费时间等待纽特的回复，在他畅想完未来后，他停下脚步亲吻纽特被他捏得满是热汗的手，抬眼看着弟弟重复了一遍刚才说过的话。

纽特你觉得怎么样呢？

纽特觉得很好，这简直完美极了。忒修斯在短短几分钟内给他规划了一个爱情故事的完美结局，并且还等着他们亲自携手去实施。在这过程中，他只要负责点头就好了，哥哥会让一切全都成真，海边、木屋、远离喧嚣、可爱的宝宝……他们会成为让人羡慕的恩爱伴侣。

但纽特却很想把美梦全部打碎。

这是具有诱惑力的承诺，每个人都向往那样轻松自在的生活，纽特也不例外，更何况他已经在这种长期的付出中产生了厌倦的情绪。

同时这又是没有道理的，前方的难关还没有办法越过，忒修斯就妄图将所有的经历都毁灭掉，让他们蒙上自己的眼睛，活在虚假的世界里。

纽特立在原地，没有回应哥哥的话，他眉头紧锁，“忒修斯你到底在想些什么？”

忒修斯挑起嘴角，松开了他们一直紧扣的双手，“你希望我说什么？”

哥哥又一次藏起了自己的心，他变得更加聪明了。以前他还会试着揣测纽特的喜好，而现在不需要了，他只用询问纽特希望从他身上得到什么照着做就行了。

那很简单，还能皆大欢喜。

纽特被他的话弄得有些无措，太多了，他想听到的答案，照着他的想法所发展的计划，太多了，说出来忒修斯一定会被吓跑的。他身体里有一种长期形成的习惯：一旦忒修斯开始压抑自己，纽特也会试着感同身受。

他们身上有无数个联结的点，纽特偏偏挑了个最难以实现的。

如果痛苦会有形状，那纽特的就是腹部无法消除的丑陋疤痕，而忒修斯的要大得许多，是与同伴失去联系，搁浅的，将死的，鲸。

纽特的痛苦是可以获得解救的，哥哥的则是关乎生死的。

所以他有时候会觉得自己努力想要体会的感受，更像是在寻求一种可行的急救方法。

他不能眼睁睁地看着忒修斯死掉。

纽特抿着嘴唇，妥协道：“说你爱我吧。”

在忒修斯的事上，他其实有点不太知足，昨天还在祈祷着哥哥能心软一点把他和孩子留下来，今天实现了昨天的梦，他又开始希望哥哥能够对他坦诚相待。

这些复杂的事情开始有了良好的进展，他就会“得寸进尺”要的更多。

纽特知道，大多数痛苦的根本都起源于贪得无厌。

总是看着无法得到的东西。

总是挣扎不甘。

他原谅不了无法掌控一切的自己。

而他在和神奇动物的交流当中就没有这样的烦恼，孩子们知道纽特爱他们，就会回以纽特爱意，让单方面的照顾变成了一种平等的关系。这看起来太过幼稚了，所以人类乐于惩戒傻乎乎的动物们。

人们总是把事情想得太过复杂，纽特也在斥责自己，在他爱忒修斯之前，首先会考虑可不可以、能不能、对不对、好不好。

因此另一种痛苦就是作为压抑本能的延伸。

纽特突然想起那天离开邓布利多办公室的时候，教授问他爱一个人怎么会把自己给毁坏了。

他走上前推开房间里的窗户，萧瑟的冷风让他红肿的双眼出现了难忍的刺痛，他说这太沉重了。

邓布利多向他道歉，以为他是不想讨论这个话题。

他笑了笑，解释是觉得爱太沉重了。

所谓的爱无可估量。

沉重到超过了本能的范围，与性无关、与理智无关、与相互吸引的信息素无关。

它让可控的事情变得疯狂。

纽特望着在自己面前瞬间愣住的哥哥，又说了一遍：“说你爱我。”

忒修斯见状，双手捧住他的脸，四目相对，“我爱你。”

纽特吻住了忒修斯，他想，骗骗自己，这样也挺好的。

之后，他们就自欺欺人地过了一段时间，魔法部答应了忒修斯在第二年春天辞职的请求，前提是经过了多次的挽留。对于这件事纽特没有阻拦，他希望现在的忒修斯能够活得轻松一点，哥哥不需要在外人面前刻意伪装成原来的自己。反正，在他心里，忒修斯不管怎样都是最好的那一个。

就这样，他们等宝宝安稳长住在纽特肚子里以后，还去了一趟海边。那片海峡有一个干净的公共沙滩，但因为地方太偏僻，所以几乎没什么人会过来。

纽特很喜欢这里，他喜欢大海，看起来像没有尽头一样，让他可以从正正方方的盒子里探出头来透口气。他躺在被太阳烘烤过的沙滩上询问忒修斯是怎么知道到这个地方的。

忒修斯手上的动作一顿，表情也有些僵硬，这让纽特以为自己触到了对方的雷区便不再敢继续这个话题。但等忒修斯也在他的身边躺下，他听见哥哥说：“很早以前了。”

“是很久以前的事了。”

纽特不记得是谁先开始的第一个吻，他们就靠在在柔软的沙滩上互相啃咬对方的嘴唇，明明是干燥的、粗糙的唇部却让双方都无比迷恋。忒修斯不知道从什么时候开始不再抗拒并且喜欢上了接吻，从那以后他们总是这样，聊着聊着天嘴巴就贴在了一起。

忒修斯气喘吁吁地撑在他的上方，忍不住在他的唇角留下一个吻，笑起来说：“继续吗？”

纽特环顾了除去他们空无一人的沙滩，拉了拉哥哥垂下来的领带，用右腿蹭了蹭对方的胯部，“为什么不呢？”

两个话少的男人在一起生活，大部分的时间都花费在了性爱上，他们尝试过很多姿势，这是属于他们的秘密交流方式。有时候他们都快分不清发情期有没有到来了，因为太过平常，连第一性征的诱导都可忽略不计。

纽特不太了解别人的喜欢是什么样的表达方式，他单纯地认为这无非是让自己展示心灵上的渴望。他不擅长甜言蜜语，爱一个人就会非常直接。

做爱，做爱，做爱。

在床上。

在沙发上。

在书桌上。

“我想和你做爱，在沙滩上。”

忒修斯本来就因为纽特孕期忍了很久，听到这句话心里的火一下子燃了起来。冬季里海风有些大，忒修斯没有把纽特的衣服全部脱完，即使纽特喘着气摇着脑袋拼命扯着衣服的样子确实很诱人。

纽特红着眼睛朝他发嗲，“你不想吻吻我的肚子吗？”他们的宝宝已经顺利地熬过了危险期，纽特的肚子开始显怀了。原先平坦的腹部微微鼓起，没有太过夸张，正是适合被人轻轻抚摸的时候。

忒修斯在这一刻破功了，他缓缓撩起纽特的深蓝色毛衣，每往上移动一寸纽特都会跟着深呼吸轻哼一声。第一个吻先落在了纽特腹部凸起的最顶端，他的身体因为这细微的触碰就有了反应，哥哥的吻逐渐往下后来好像是嫌麻烦变成了用舌尖舔过，最后停留在他的肚脐处不断打转。

纽特不断喘着气，阴茎硬得发烫，后穴也软得滴水，他好喜欢忒修斯与宝宝的亲密接触。

哥哥又从肚脐倒回来舔吻他的腹部，让那一整块凸起的地方都泛着水光，异常色情。

纽特“啊”地叫了一声，他抬手扶住不算大的肚子，“宝宝动了。”

男人也用手碰了碰弟弟的肚子，嘴唇贴上去，小声地说：“宝宝不要生爸爸的气。”

他突然鼻子一酸，努力张了张自己的腿，说：“进来，操我。”

忒修斯担心会影响到孩子不敢插得太深，每次都会将性器整根拔出再往里挤进去，纽特下面的小口就随着男人的抽插一张一合的，哥哥退出去的时候小穴怕冷似的闭了起来，戳进来的时候又乖乖地贴合上去，露出大半的屁股被哥哥的胯部拍得通红，两个人都爽得浑身是汗。

只是裤子才将将扒到了屁股下方，时间一久让维持着正面进入姿势的纽特不太好受。他忍不住向哥哥求饶，扭着腰错开了男人的欲望。忒修斯正处在亢奋的阶段，被这样一打岔显得有些不高兴。

纽特缠着哥哥又是吻又是舔，还主动换了一个四肢朝下，屁股高高翘起的淫荡姿势。他晃了晃丰满的臀肉，引诱男人进来干自己。

哥哥揪他屁股上的软肉，问道：“这里怎么那么大？你这么瘦，但屁股上全是肉。”

男人不肯操他，逗得他又痒又羞，纽特咬咬牙索性骚浪地说道：“怪、怪你……被你操大的……”

忒修斯冷哼了一声狠狠咬上他的标记处，再将阴茎往他身体一送，“学坏了。”

后入的交合姿势本来就会比先前的插得更加深入，纽特一边满足一边又担心宝宝，他攥住身下的细沙又是紧张又是刺激。太久没有被滋润过的身体再想起熟悉的滋味儿，更是欲罢不能。

纽特沉甸甸的肚子悬空坠着，视觉上比躺着大了一圈，怀孕的实感也就强烈了许多，每次忒修斯干进来，肚子都会跟着一晃。纽特没有办法，只能双手扶着不稳的肚子，把头往柔软的沙子上轻轻倚靠着，这样一来，他俯首的姿势让忒修斯的欲望又增了几倍。

哥哥从后面进得更深了，就好像下一次操进来就会直接干进生殖腔一样。

空旷的海边回荡着他的呻吟和肉体相连的水声碰撞声。

纽特觉得自己变成了一个不知廉耻的孕夫，在无人的海滩上和情夫大胆偷情。

这太妈的刺激了。

纽特到最后实在无法承受这样强烈的快感，哭叫道：“爸爸慢一点……你要操坏宝宝了……”

忒修斯紧贴着他的后背，摸上他的大肚子，“我很抱歉，都怪妈妈勾引我。”

肚子上温热的触感和下流的话语刺激着他射了一塌糊涂。

纽特在高潮的余韵中沉浸了好一会儿，刺眼的阳光从左跑到右他才发现忒修斯去了别的地方，但他的心情还是难得的平静。

忒修斯没有离开太远，纽特找到他的时候，他正躺在一块高高的礁石上翘着腿用手挡着直射下来的阳光，意识到弟弟走过来了，他也没有动。

纽特只是站着从下面往上看他，没有什么别的情绪。

忒修斯等了一会儿，自顾自地开了口，“上次我来这里的时候，从这里仰头看能看见后方的灯塔。”

“现在灯塔没有了，我只是在想，如果那时候我带你来这里也许我们能好受一点。”

纽特转头看了看忒修斯正用手指着空空如也的地方，连拆除的痕迹都不剩了，“你后悔吗？”

“阿尔忒弥斯我不敢后悔，那样我大概会想找一个时间转换器，改变一切。”

“那天，我为了哄你开心，撒谎了。我计划了那么多，我也不知道能不能陪你全部实现。”忒修斯收起脚，从礁石上坐了起来，他不好意思地说：“我刚刚试着往海里走了走，我没办法面对你，就躲了起来。”

纽特自嘲地笑了笑，“我不想在乎了，但如果下次你要离开请你和我打个招呼。我还有很多东西要准备，丧偶的Omega要先去魔法部做登记，我还要买一套黑西服，墓地就算了吧，你的骨灰我就把它洒在这片海……”

忒修斯沉着脸打断了他，男人的语气满是温柔，“纽特哭出来吧。”

纽特背过身忍住眼泪，他知道自己不得不和格林德沃见一面了。

TBC。


	11. 正文完结章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新结局扩写了将近三千字，把我心中的HE描写得更具象化了一点。  
> 我很喜欢把爱和本能区分开来，在我的许多文里都会表达一个观点：我不爱你，但你是我的本能。我想和你做爱，想和你接吻，想和你永远在一起。
> 
> 我一直认为爱只是种情感上的表现，而本能是灵魂深处不由自主地勾引。

11

纽特一直不肯去见格林德沃的原因有很多，其中一个、点是因为他心里本就抗拒听到现实中的答案，这就像在霍格沃茨读书的时候他一定会等到最后一天才去打开装有期末成绩的信封一样。同理，他现在也不想急着去揭晓答案已知的难题。

纽特比任何人都希望忒修斯从来没又变过，哥哥不愿面对的现实，也是他内心深处最恐惧的噩梦。那种不安和焦虑如同哥哥常带的那条黑色领带，紧紧地蒙住了他的双眼，会有丝丝光线透入，但他什么也看不清楚。

而另外一个原因就是纽特还在因为格林德沃而感到恐惧。黑魔王仿佛一个如影随形的噩梦，始终萦绕在他们周围。

其实纽特是第一个成功抓住格林德沃的人，早于邓布利多的成功，此外，他还是第一个挑起格林德沃妒火的人。说起来，格林德沃在得势的那几年为数不多的几次失态的“罪魁祸首”都是纽特。

这两点让格林德沃对他多了些不同于他人的恨意。纽特理所当然地成为了纽蒙迦德里最受格林德沃“关注”的罪犯。

这个恶劣的男人总会想出新花样来折磨他，威胁忒修斯来标记自己的亲弟弟已经不算这个男人做得最过分的事了。黑魔王曾经还在他发情期到来的时候，带着邓布利多与他和忒修斯面对面交合。

如果忒修斯开始干纽特，格林德沃也会攥紧手中的锁链扯住教授的脖子迫使对方抬头看向他们，而教授的后面也一定会被黑魔王用力贯穿着……那段时间过得暗无天日，纽特的脑子混乱到无法思考任何事情，他只能躺着接受自己Alpha的进入。造成这种情况的很大一个因素是因为邓布利多被他们大量分泌出的信息素影响到提前进入发情期。两个情潮涌动的Omega撞在一起，信息素沉积在门窗紧闭的房间里多到几乎要满溢出去，标记过后的Alpha和Omega能做得只有宣泄这种迷失自我的性欲。

格林德沃虽然残忍恶毒却不是个招数低级的小人，四个人挤在一张床上做爱，男人到没想过要碰纽特或者再做得超过一点，当然他也不会把邓布利多共享出来，教授总是被他保护得好好的。但这并不妨碍他用这种方式来恶心纽特，纽特觉得格林德沃和邓布利多就是他和哥哥的一面镜子。黑魔王和教授玩得有多淫荡，他和忒修斯就有多丑陋不堪。

在很长一段时间里纽特甚至开始质疑Omega的价值，而他曾经是那么的喜欢自己的性征。仅有的肉体欢愉，是那时纽特最为抵触的事情，可就是在这样的厌恶之下，他也还是无法阻挡天性的诱惑，所以，身体高潮的次数越多内心的痛苦就会更多。

邓布利多曾经说过，盖勒特做那么多的事不过是想毁掉我和你之间的关系。

后来纽特想过，如果不去计较时间成本的话，格林德沃还是成功了。因为在他和邓布利多之间有一个很显而易见的分歧，阿不思爱盖勒特，而斯卡曼德们深深地恨着格林德沃。

但由于形势所迫，他还是选择了通过邓布利多的关系来和格林德沃见面，毕竟他始终学不会应付魔法部的那群伪君子，并且他也担心风声走漏后被忒修斯知道些什么。忒修斯肯定不希望他去过多地打听这些难堪的往事。

申请下来的意外地快，去见过去让人闻风丧胆的黑魔王现在看起来也不算一件难事。也许是因为格林德沃自主放弃了一切可能性的缘故——在他彻底败给邓布利多以后，他把自己送进了纽蒙迦德。

为此魔法部还十分难做，要是设下天罗地网重重难关，会让他们被国际魔法部的人耻笑——原来英国魔法部就那么害怕大势已去的黑魔王。但不那么做的话，他们又担心格林德沃东山再起，经历过战败时光的巫师们始终忌惮着他。

不过当时邓布利多就用一句话点醒了他们，“如果他想出来，你用什么方法都拦不住他的。”

“但如果他想把自己关在笼子里，没人能把他救出来。”

纽特记得，战后教授的这句话上了所有报刊的头条，点燃了无数人重建家园的信心，那个时候他也是受到鼓舞其中一员。但就像谁也没能想到黑魔王真的成功过一样，时间过去了那么久，纽特依然没有找寻到所谓的新生活。

“我在外面等你，你一个人进去吧。”

邓布利多的话把纽特从回忆中惊醒，战争是真的结束了，格林德沃被邓布利多关进了纽蒙迦德，而他成为了哥哥的Omega。并不是新生活没有开始，他轻轻抬手按住隐隐作痛的手臂，只是黑魔王的诅咒从未消失。

也许快结束了，等他和格林德沃解决完所有的恩怨以后。

纽特有些紧张地整理了一下在移形换影中弄乱的衣服，他看着最近气色不错的邓布利多，冷冷地说：“你不和我进去吗？你应该比我想见他吧。”格林德沃还是成功地在他和教授之间插入了难以磨灭的隔阂，纽特再也没办法像过去那样看待对方。

邓布利多挑挑眉，无视了他话里的讽刺意味，“我不急，我想，这种‘谈心’的场合还是没有我会好一点。”说完男人还用手绅士地比了个“请”的动作。

他朝男人点点头，不再把目光停留在邓布利多身上，一个人走进了纽蒙迦德。

这里变化很大，安静的牢房很难想象会出现在纽蒙迦德里，没完没了的尖叫声消失了，刺鼻难闻的血腥味也不见了，倒不像曾经的人间地狱。纽特紧绷的一颗心随着环境的改变而安定下来，他没走多远就见到了紧盯着他的格林德沃。

纽特走上前用魔法部提前告知他的魔咒打开了牢门。

略显邋遢的男人还是一副胜券在握的样子。

四目相对，他压抑已久的苦恨又在心头翻滚。

纽特忍不住用力握紧手中的魔杖，他真的会忍不住在下一秒就给黑魔王送上一个阿瓦达索命。

但在这之前他的身体有了一些奇怪的体验，和故人重逢，缺失了画面和色彩的往事居然又都完全复原了。格林德沃没有欺骗他，那天在牢房里，他实在无法忍受情热的折磨，哀求了格林德沃让忒修斯来标记自己——

格林德沃揪住他没有机会修剪的杂乱头发，问他：“给你个机会，告诉我，你想被谁操？想当谁的Omega？”

纽特双眼涣散地看着面前的黑魔王，他甚至不知道对方是不是在戏弄自己，只能凭本能低声下气地请求道：“哥哥……求你了，忒修斯，让忒修斯来标记我，求求你。”

——纽特回过神来颤抖地举着魔杖对准前方的格林德沃，他不敢相信，原来一切悲剧的开端都是源于自己的欲望和贪婪，他突然很想杀掉现存的唯一的知情者。纽特敢断定，格林德沃一定没有把这件事情告诉邓布利多，那样会显得他太过斤斤计较，像个抓住情敌把柄的妒妇。

“嘿，斯卡曼德先生，钻心剜骨将成为我们重逢的见面礼吗？”格林德沃学着英国贵族们优雅慢吞吞的语调，不紧不慢地和纽特问好。他看起来一点也不紧张和害怕，说：“阿不思在信中说你有事情要问我，他恳求我一定要如实说出真相。但是你知道想要我那么乖乖地服从命令，首先得让我心情愉悦吧？我可不太喜欢你的魔杖。”

格林德沃冷冷地看了他一眼，透露着势在必得的傲慢。

纽特有些尴尬地收起魔杖，眼前的情况让他有些恍惚，他甚至觉得格林德沃还在计划着如何占领世界……最后他只能干巴巴地回一句：“好久不见。”

格林德沃满意地点点头，示意他靠近一点，“过来斯卡曼德，让我看看你的肚子。”

他听到这句话，下意识地捂住了自己的肚子，语气里充满敌意，“你要做什么？”

“只是好奇而已。”格林德沃撇撇嘴角，露出看好戏的表情，“谁能知道你和你哥哥居然能走到最后，我真嫉妒你们啊。说起来，我也算对你关爱有加吧，你喜欢谁我就把谁送到你的床上。”

“闭嘴！”纽特冲过去抓紧男人的破旧的衣领，“你给我闭嘴！”

妈的，他真想把格林德沃的嘴巴撕烂、舌头最好也剪掉。

纽特发现自己面对黑魔王仍旧无法抑制心中的暴戾之情，他想让格林德沃死在自己面前的心愿从来没有因为时间的流逝而改变过。尤其是当他意识到这个男人影响了自己和忒修斯的一生之后……

他再次掏出魔杖抵住男人的腹部，就像当初对方用手枪指着他一样，他们心中都存了让对方必死的信念。他大声吼道：“我不是来慰问你的好心人。”

“告诉我，忒修斯到底中了什么魔咒，现在就告诉我！”

“魔咒？”格林德沃挑挑眉，丝毫不畏惧他的威胁，渐渐加重语气，“什么魔咒？斯卡曼德先生你可不要乱冤枉人，阶下囚也不行。”

纽特用力攥紧男人的衣领，大声吼道：“在纽蒙迦德里，他消失的那段时间都去了什么地方？”

“嗯……我想想，哦！我想起来了。”格林德沃露出了恍然大悟的表情，他随口说了一个无杖魔咒，纽特只觉得双手如针扎一般痒痛，战栗到无法举起。

“与其说是魔咒，不如说是一个简单的实验。你还记得吗，那个贴得纽蒙迦德到处都是的公告，我在找寻志愿者来进行人体改造实验。”

纽特握住还留有余痛的双手，有一个可怕的猜想从怨灵深渊浮现出来，他再看向格林德沃时浑身都已是冷汗。

他还记得，黑魔王口中的人体改造实验，更类似于模拟摄魂怪夺取灵魂的场景实验。按照格林德沃当初公布出来的说法：接受实验的志愿者们会失去官能感受和自身的情绪辨别能力。也就是说志愿者们会成为没有知觉没有情绪，无坚不摧又听话善斗的战士。

那个时候格林德沃的野心是称霸世界，他需要一个能为他所用永远都不会背叛他的铁血军队。即使黑魔王已经把后果说出来了，还是会有纯血巫师主动报名参与，他们太害怕纽蒙迦德暗无天日的日子了。

纽特的眼神不自觉地往别的地方飘去，他咽了咽因为紧张大量分泌的口水，尽量让自己看起来还算镇定，“你的意思是，忒修斯也接受了实验，而且成功了？”他知道，所有参与了实验的志愿者都没有再出现过，他们都死了，这是大家心照不宣的答案。这样一来，最初自愿参与的人体实验渐渐演变成了黑魔王的强制实验。光是回想着那段人心惶惶、谁都有可能被抓去做实验的日子，纽特就觉得不寒而栗。

他耐心地等待着格林德沃的回答，但情绪不算太好，他的身体在疯狂颤抖，看似他威胁着格林德沃，实际上又好像是格林德沃攥着他的命门。

他和黑魔王之间，随时都有一个会死在这间牢房里。。

“成功？不，他是个失败品。”格林德沃像在客观地点评一个商品，没有愧疚也没有喜悦，但他的语气还是流露出几不可闻的遗憾，“尽管他活下来了。”

纽特的心一下子空了，他不了解实验的事情，甚至从来都没有把忒修斯的情况往这个方向去想。因为其他实验者都死了，而现在，忒修斯活下来了。他不懂，这究竟是好事还是坏事，但他知道自己痛恨格林德沃的高高在上和满不在乎。

他死死盯着面前的男人，他并不知道失败品是被如何定义的，但他能够想象到忒修斯在这三个字背后承受了什么样的痛苦。在对方还要开口说出更恶毒的话语时猛地一拳挥在男人的脸上，“失败品……你怎么可以这么轻松地去评判他。你一点也不会感到难过吗，你毁了忒修斯一生！”

格林德沃呲着牙揉了揉红肿起来的脸颊，终于开始认真回想忒修斯的事情，“斯卡曼德是个人人皆知的战争英雄，很显然，他的身体素质本来就比那群窝囊贵族强许多……专门为他精心调制的魔药在他身上发作得很快，只是一周时间，他就已经感受不到任何情绪了，没有了喜怒哀乐，没有了牵绊。”

闭嘴。

“但太可惜了，只差一点，不管实验过多少次斯卡曼德的感官还是会有意识，他连钻心剜骨都无法忍受。”格林德沃的说得很平静，他难得没有带着嘲弄的语气，只是在简单地陈述一件事实，“失败品，就是失败品。”

给我闭嘴！

纽特再次举起魔杖可他发现自己什么也说不出口，所有的情绪都像被一把利剑横在了胸口，无法宣泄。他捂着绞痛的心口跌坐在地上，格林德沃的每一句话都像在将他凌迟，他甚至无法念出一个魔咒来阻止这个滔滔不绝的男人。

“纽特，我可以这样称呼你吗？纽特，你真该庆幸他是个失败品，要不然我肯定舍不得把他送给你。”

怪不得，他曾经以为与哥哥在纽蒙迦德重逢是梅林赠予他的礼物，现在看来还是他把事情想得太过简单。

如今所有莫名其妙的变故都寻到了源头。

忒修斯的冷淡无情。

忒修斯的绝望无奈。

哥哥总是在自责，在解释。

哥哥刻意忽视他的爱意，一次又一次地选择死亡。

原来如此。

忒修斯没有生病，也不是他失而复得的馈赠，哥哥只是一件没有感情的“失败品”。

但他并没有因为这个真相而感到开心，也许忒修斯是对的，他就应该做一个听话的Omega孕夫。

纽特没有察觉到自己是什么时候落泪了，他哽咽了好半天才找回自己的声音，“他……是自愿的吗？”

格林德沃居高临下地看着他，“你觉得呢？”

纽特厌恶这种依然被黑魔王玩弄于鼓掌之中的感觉，他颤颤巍巍地站起来双手掐住格林德沃的脖子将对方撞到墙角。他用了十足的劲，格林德沃被他掐得满脸通红，只能发出喘不过气的嘶吼声。不，现在还不是格林德沃该死的时候，他告诉自己，于是微微松了手上的力道，说：“你不要再想蛊惑我，回答我的问题。”

格林德沃发出剧烈地咳嗽声，等平息下来才说：“这很重要吗？”

这当然重要，纽特在心里想道，如果忒修斯是自愿参与实验的话，那所有的一切都没了意义，他是一个真正的失败品，活该的，自找的。但如果哥哥是被胁迫的话……纽特只是在脑海中想象出那个画面就觉得疼痛难忍。

格林德沃见他没有开口，自顾自地说：“我威胁了他。拿你的一根手指。”

纽特捏住对方脖颈的双手垂了下来，露出了震惊的表情。

“你也觉得很可笑吧？”格林德沃曲解了他的意思，“只是想要你一根手指而已，我本来还想慢慢加重砝码，没想到他立马就答应了。”

“你……”

“没想到，你们斯卡曼德家的孩子都是变态。”

他的身体不自觉地抖了抖，他从没妄想过忒修斯会喜欢自己，连“或许”这个单词都不敢往上随意添加，但格林德沃的话是什么意思呢？忒修斯为了保住他的一根手指，而甘愿做一个实验品。

太可笑了。

真是可笑至极！

纽特扬起嘴角，“你以为我会相信吗？你以为你说了这些我就会原谅你？”

“我想了想，其实我讨厌忒修斯多过讨厌你。他教唆阿不思来窃听我的计划，所以就算他那时候不答应我，我还是会让他参与进实验里的。至于你，”格林德沃并不理会他的挑衅，故意放柔语调，笑着说：“只是逗着都觉得很好玩，看他们为你着急又不敢反抗的样子，真有趣。”

“纽特你现在应该很伤心吧？你苦苦等待着时机，一心一意只看着他，为他怀上孩子背负骂名，不就是希望有一天他能爱上你吗？哭得再大声点，我的孩子，让世人们都意识到你有多可怜、多痛苦。”

纽特握紧自己的双拳，努力克制住自己又要被格林德沃话语所影响的情绪。他告诉自己，纽特没关系的，真的没关系，忒修斯还活着一切都会好起来的……

“忒修斯不可能再爱你了。”

格林德沃脱口而出的一句话让对峙的双方都彻底愣住了，哈，纽特竟有幸见识到了黑魔王局促的时刻，真有意思。

与此同时，他脑海里那些说服自己的话语戛然而止，曾经的委屈和现在的悲伤融为一体，黑魔王说得没错，他真的好难过。他站在原地爆发似的痛哭起来，抽噎声在空旷的牢房里回荡，将他的悲伤扩大了无数倍。

这就是他想要的真相，哥哥不可能会爱他了，没有任何补救方式的，没有希望的。

格林德沃的难堪只持续了几秒，他还在用言语蛊惑他最“忠实”的信徒，大声说着离开他、你永远都不可能得到你想要的东西……但纽特已经完全听不进去了，其实他根本不需要黑魔王再刺激他了，他明白，他的情绪他的心机他的爱全都失去了努力的意义。

然而最可笑的是，就连这个时候他心里想得最多的还是当年独自承受了那么多痛苦的忒修斯，他好像可以理解了，为什么忒修斯会在每个深夜里绝望到做出走向死亡的决定。

实验很痛吧，不能爱一个人很遗憾吧，在自己面前努力装作开心的样子很辛苦吧……他的忒修斯原来每日每夜都在痛苦挣扎。他想问问哥哥，如果可以的话，未来的日子里，这种折磨能否让他分担一些？

“为什么要这样对我们？”纽特也知道这个问题没有任何的意义了，可他不能理解罪魁祸首的脸上甚至没有一丝愧疚的神色，“我们做错了什么？”

“只是凑巧而已，我不快乐，也不想让你们快乐。”格林德沃的脸色终于阴沉了下来，“换作别人也会承受这些。”

纽特感到一阵无力，他不想再和这个疯子争辩什么了。他站起来推开大笑的格林德沃匆忙地离开牢房，但走之前他把打开牢门的魔咒告诉了邓布利多，他想，也许对方需要这个东西。

-

谈话结束的时间比预想的要早得多，所以纽特没有选择直接回家，他把所有移形换影能到的地方都去了一遍，最后是哥哥带他去过的那个海边。今天到的时候比上一次天气要冷得多，海风刮在脸上带着刺骨的痛感，他循着记忆里的画面，顺着那天哥哥所指的方向想要找到那座被拆除掉的灯塔。但什么都没有了，涨潮的海水甚至淹没了他们那天依偎在一起的地方，淹没了那块忒修斯躺过的礁石。

什么也没有了。

“全都没有了……”

纽特跪在柔软的沙子上无力地捂住自己不停流泪的眼睛。

他不敢想自己到底和忒修斯错过了多少事情，但他明白，如今他所受的苦还不及忒修斯当初隐瞒的十分之一，而所有的一切又都会像那被毁掉的灯塔一样消失殆尽。

将近到了半夜他才返程回家，到了以后却在家门口举步不前。他不知道该怎么面对忒修斯，不管再怎么小心翼翼好像也都无法挽回什么了，他担心忒修斯会因为自己而心烦，担心忒修斯因为伪装而疲惫，担心忒修斯的情绪会不好。

后来才想起，哦，哥哥已经没有情绪这种东西了。

这反而是最让他难过的事情。

他记得一直到了半夜他都始终没有推开家里的大门，可第二天醒来他却是躺在他和忒修斯那张柔软的大床上的。

但他和忒修斯吃饭时谁都没有提这件事，之后的几天里纽特也没有对忒修斯说过什么，只是他对哥哥的态度明显冷淡了许多，他也很害怕，他没有哥哥那么勇敢可以承受无穷无尽的孤独。

迟来的心疼和怜惜，是不值钱的。纽特不想以此再伤害忒修斯一次了。

他们都掩饰得很好，就好像什么也没有发生过。

-

平静的日子持续到了第二年的春天，他们的搬家即将到来了，哥哥希望他能够在安静的海边进行生产。

纽特和忒修斯在卧室里各自整理着自己的箱子。

忒修斯听到纽特的叹息声，停下动作问他怎么了。

纽特神经质地咬了咬自己的腮帮子，等到满嘴都血腥味，才说：“你确定你想和我一起离开这里吗？”

忒修斯循声看向他，没有什么特别的反应，反问他，“那你想离开吗？”

“……”纽特焦躁地扔下没有整理好的衣服，他挺着大肚子靠在床边的单人沙发上，“忒修斯，我去找了格林德沃。”

男人沉着地看着他，“所以，你都知道了。”

纽特点点头，“是的，所有事情。”

忒修斯把纽特扔在地毯上的衣服捡起来，重新叠好，从始至终他都没有开口说过一句话。

这样沉默的哥哥让纽特更加害怕，他小声地询问，“你不说些什么吗？”

“你想听我说什么？”忒修斯用无神的眼睛看着他，自嘲地笑了笑，“需要我小心翼翼地询问你，oh我亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯你有没有感到害怕，有没有很委屈吗？需要我送上一个吻送上我的拥抱吗？”

纽特红着眼睛委屈地摇头，“没有，我不是这个意思。”

“我很抱歉，我根本理解不了你的情绪，我看着你和看着这些陈旧的家具没有任何区别。我可是个没有感情的怪物啊。如果你想听下去的话，我还可以告诉你，格林德沃朝你拔枪那天，邓布利多会突然吻你是我要求他那么做的。我想以此来激怒格林德沃，分散他的注意力，找寻他的弱点……你要知道，我根本不会珍惜你的。”

忒修斯过激的反应超出了纽特的想象，他被对方冷漠的话狠狠刺了一下，“你在说什么？”艰难地站起来走向床头另一边的男人，把哥哥抱进自己怀里，“你在吓唬我吗？你想赶我走？”

“没错，我想赶走你。”

“忒修斯？”

“阿尔忒弥斯，选择你自己的生活吧。”男人突然泄气，伸手搂住他的腰，轻轻枕在他孕育着另一个新生命的肚子上，“我只是在想，在孩子出生之前，你可以选择过一个更好的生活。我没有办法给你想要的东西，爱是什么，我已经好多年没有感受到了。”

纽特的双拳握了又松，松了又握，他忍住滚烫的泪水在哥哥的额头留下一吻，“你以为我不想那样做吗？我是不是该哭着像个怨妇一样朝你大喊我真的太难过了，然后再责怪你不可能再爱我了，控诉你甚至连一丝希望也不留给我？你以为我不想那么做吗？可你比我想象得还要自私，你什么都不肯和我说，还想把我绑在你身边。忒修斯现在我请求你，告诉我，这样做的理由是什么？”

忒修斯一脸诧异地看着他，似乎是没有想到纽特会反问他。

“我想了很久，你明明已经不再需要感情了，对你来说我就是个累赘啊，为什么你还是隐瞒了真相，一直在照顾我？”他说话的声音越来越小，他看着忒修斯，发亮的眼睛里都是藏不住的深情和希翼，“你完全可以告诉我真相，然后彻底离开我。虽然你是我的标记者，但现在市面上有很多品种的抑制剂，就算离开Alpha也没有关系。而且，我可以不爱你的，我保证，我会尽量去那样做的。”

忒修斯露出了茫然的表情，他好像也不能解释一直陪在纽特身边的原因。

“那天签引产协议的时候……”纽特舔了舔破掉的嘴唇，“你为什么突然放弃了？”

“那样你会开心。”忒修斯低着头看不清脸上表情。

他提高音调努力想要掩饰自己的失望，“所以，只是为了哄我开心吗？”

“你不是喜欢我吗？”

“你不是为了我才去参加实验的吗？”

“你什么都不肯说，就因为你是个失败品？”

忒修斯猛地抬头看向他，他承认道：“没错，我是个失败品。”

“我曾经喜欢过你。”忒修斯与纽特对视着，可他的眼神却飘得很远，像是想起了一些过去的事，“后来那种喜欢就没了，不，是所有的感觉都没了。我没想过我会活着，我以为我会像其他的实验品一样，抗不过折磨就直接死掉。我记得喝魔药那天我心里想的都是你，结果等身体恢复过来就再也不想了。”

“那时候真的一点也不想了。我很抱歉阿尔忒弥斯，其实我并没有想赶你走的意思，但这就是实话。我知道你听了会哭，就像现在这样，所以我从来不说。”

纽特努力擦了擦自己的眼泪，挤出一个笑容，“我也没有很难过。”

哥哥叹了一口气，把目光转向窗外，天气好得一点也不像阴郁的伦敦，“直到陪你去做引产那天，我才想起了那种喜欢的感觉，虽然我仍旧感受不到它的存在，但我记得那种滋味儿。我想留在你的身边，在医院的时候我意识到如果我签了字你就会立马离开，突然就不想那样做了。”

“我有牵肠挂肚过，也有动心过。”

忒修斯握住他手，在手背上落下一吻，“我想留在你的身边，哪怕我感受不到任何喜悦和悲伤。”

纽特愣了愣，他还爱着忒修斯，他不介意再给对方多一点的机会，他无法压抑住心头的喜悦又哭又笑，“你还会爱上我吗？”

这真是个令人捧腹的笑话，忒修斯想站起来指着他哈哈大笑骂他是个无用的蠢货，但纽特说得太认真了，像是带着某种镇定的魔力，让忒修斯忍不住静下心来思考。他想了很久，想到纽特也陷入了沉思，才缓缓开口——

他温柔地叫了弟弟的名字，“阿尔忒弥斯。”

纽特看着他，满腔热忱却又谨慎小心，脆弱而又可爱。

忒修斯问他：“你相信本能吗？”

疲惫的Omega迟疑了，于他而言，心中的渴望和孤寂早已淹没了一切自然反应，他不确定哥哥口中的“本能”究竟是什么模样。

“死亡和你就是桥梁的两端，而我站在正中央，前进或是后退都不会有人阻挡。但是本能告诉我，不要离开你。”

纽特若有所思，他不禁抬手抚摸男人深邃的眼窝，有一瞬间，他在忒修斯如一潭死水的眼眸里看见了足以燎原的星火，烫得要命，几乎要把他颤抖的双手给灼伤。他又问了一遍刚才的话——

“你还会爱上我吗？”

这次忒修斯回答了他并且拥抱了他，“也许会吧。”

纽特被忒修斯搂得紧紧的，虽然有点喘不上气但他心里很是满足，若是谎言那也是渗透着非凡甜蜜的谎言。他甘之如饴。

他因为无法触碰的情感痛苦了很多年，寻找了很多年，即使这样努力好像也没能与忒修斯达成和解。他仍旧固执地坚持着自己遥不可及的渴求，而忒修斯顺应了抛离欲望之外的本能，但这样的结果并不算太坏。

到最后，他们还是在终点相遇了。

纽特给了飞鸟自由，是飞鸟自己选择回到了他的身旁，不管出于什么目的，他都觉得这一回没有理由再放手了。爱情正在消亡，又在重新生长，他手臂上无法磨灭的印记又一次出现了黯淡的光。

他看着衣柜里没收拾完的衣服，心想，现在终于有时间好好计划一下离开伦敦后的新生活了。

END.

11.5

那天忒修斯没有在海边抓到逃犯，反而爱上了这片静谧偏远的海滩。

同事来催促他离开的时候，他转头看到了不远处的灯塔。

他拍拍同事的肩，“嘿，这还有个灯塔，多浪漫啊。”

同事说：“等我有了女朋友我就带她来这度假。”

“哈，那我就先预定了。”

“你带谁来？”

忒修斯想了一会儿，想到了阿尔忒弥斯那张从箱子里钻出来灰扑扑的脸，他笑起来，“我弟弟。”

“你觉得小斯卡曼德会听你的话吗？拜托，他连圣诞节都不敢回家和你吃饭。”

“我有那么严肃吗？”忒修斯摸了摸自己的脸。

同事挑挑眉，“对他，你是挺严厉的。”

忒修斯有点泄气，他揽着同事的肩，囔囔着回去吧回去吧，扭头又看了眼破败的灯塔。

实际上，等忒修斯回到魔法部因为工作太忙就把带纽特去海边这件事抛之脑后。

待他再回想起来这件事的时候，纽特已经离开英国了。

他心里哭笑不得，想，下次！等阿尔忒弥斯回来的时候，一定要带他去海边，告诉他所有关于喜欢和爱的事。

再后来，战争爆发了。

全文完。

后记，

5.1w字，结局动笔之前都定下来了，但没想到过程那么虐也不知道大家觉得是遗憾呢还是惊喜呢？毕竟我水平就到这种程度了，希望没让大家失望。

一开始呢，确实是在寻求刺激，怎么好玩怎么写，但写着写着就虐了，主要是因为战败这个梗在我理解中我也没办法甜回来。PWP的力度不够，我也有点遗憾，感觉太痛苦了两个人，做爱也是苦的，就没办法多着笔墨。

弟弟，在我的想象中有轻微自闭症的孩子其实精神世界更为丰富，对感情也比较敏锐，做事情也比较一根筋，认定的人九头牛也拽不回来。但我不想写弟弟是个圣母，其实很多时候都是由纽特来影响局面的发展的，但他是局中人显然没有意识到。这篇文的纽特眼泪比较多哈，对不起大家这是我个人癖好了，我喜欢看主角疯狂流泪啊。  
哥哥的话，关于最后这个设定是从开始写就想好了，不是为赋新词强说愁的那种僵硬（希望大家能感受到），我也没想到一拖拖到结局再来解释。哥哥的前半生活得非常痛苦，直到故事结尾才终于转向好的一面了。但美好的东西人人都能想象到，所以呢我就给大家留一个想象空间，总之一切都会好起来的。没有了感情，还有本能的存在。

AD的形象我其实有套用裘花在王尔德里道格拉斯的形象。  
GG很酷啊，这才有黑魔王的感觉。  
我不允许大家说他们不好。有机会的话，写一个番外吧。

之后会为哥哥写一个万字番外，应该是放本子里，不公开了。

因为我自己平常很少看欧美文学作品，主要在看日系文学，所以写得违和的地方大家请见谅。  
我在努力适应新语境！ 文章名字没什么深意，我只是单纯喜欢套用看过的电影的名字hhh

谢谢大家的喜欢。  
下篇文再见~


	12. 番外 你内在的忧郁 上

“我们相遇虽不是爱情，却令黑暗消散。”  
——《你内在的忧郁》

忒修斯刚从人体实验里捡回一条命的时候，根本没有意识到自己失去了什么。

他只记得幽蓝色的魔药，针剂刺入脊椎全身麻痹的苦痛滋味儿，以及一睁开眼身旁的那些巫师和麻瓜医生们神色各异的表情。

我没有死？他想开口问一问身边的人，却发现自己动弹不得，甚至连一声叹息都无法发出。

忒修斯体内的药效还没有彻底散去，他的大脑反应有些迟钝，意识清醒的时间也不过堪堪维了几分钟，大部分的日子里反倒都是在昏睡当中度过了。每一次从混沌中苏醒都伴随着刮骨的疼痛，他在片刻的清醒中终于把自己的遭遇拼凑完整了——他在实验中活过来了，但显然实验还没有成功，每隔两天格林德沃会亲自来“探望”他，同时又会有新的药物注射进自己的体内，如此反复，久到最后忒修斯彻底清醒过来也不愿继续思考现实的问题了。

反正无路可逃，让自己变成一个活死人还舒服一点。他甚至忘记了最开始选择这样做的原因。  
“是我自愿的吗？”

有一天他突然朝着给他注射营养液的麻瓜护士开口了，过久没有说话导致他的嗓音沙哑到变形，就像金属刀片拼命划动那样，嘶哑却又带着对生的渴望。

是我自愿放弃自由躺在这里任人宰割的吗？

金发碧眼的漂亮女人被他突如其来的问话吓了一跳，大喊着“他能说话了，他刚刚说话了”便急急忙忙冲出了施了强咒的病房。伴随着女护士的呼喊，病房里涌入了形形色色的人，当然，格林德沃一定会在众人的簇拥之下迈着优雅的步伐。

黑魔王走到他的床头，温柔地问候他，“你还好吗，斯卡曼德先生？”

他不想开口说话，只是眨了眨眼睛，但很奇怪，对待这个毁掉了整个英国的罪人他心里竟然没有一点恨意。

格林德沃耸耸肩，觉得自讨没趣，他退后几步慵懒地朝身旁的医师们挥挥手，大家一拥而上，仿佛一群饿坏了的摄魂怪开始对忒修斯展开新一轮的折磨。

兴许是身体已经习惯了这种刺痛的缘故，折磨到一半，忒修斯的神智也还是非常清晰，他甚至还能感觉到魔药在他身体里流淌的进程。在他昏昏欲睡的时候，他听见领头冲上来的那个医师对着格林德沃毕恭毕敬地说：“先生，这是我们最后的机会了，要是再没有效果的话，他就是块废料了。”

废料？忒修斯听了有些想发笑，就好像剥夺了他的自由和健康还不够似的，想把他的自尊也一同抢走。

他听见格林德沃朝这群人发火，骂这群人才是真正的废物，最后他的记忆停留在格林德沃不甘的眼神上。再醒过来，忒修斯已经不是睡在舒适的病床上了，插在他身上的透明管道也一并消失掉。他躺在牢房里看着视线所及最高处的窗口，心想，现在这样是不是也算自由了。

忒修斯大概是当了太久的实验品，尽管已经离开了黑魔王管制，整个人还是无精打采的样子。他望着狭小的窗口一睡就是一整天。期间格林德沃来看过他一次，男人什么话也不说，只是看着他的眼神充满了遗憾和失望。

他当时就想，能让格林德沃有这样沉重的负面情绪，那他也不算太失败。而他不理会格林德沃，就是对这个高高在上的男人最大的报复。

-

格林德沃似乎也觉得自讨没趣，之后很长一段时间都没在他眼前出现。再见到的时候，格林德沃提起了一个险些被他遗忘的名字，“你想去看小斯卡曼德先生吗？”

纽特，红棕色的卷发，粉白色的肌肤上覆着淡淡的雀斑，叛逆避世，把热情付诸于神奇动物研究上的狂人，信息素苦涩的Omega, 他最亲爱的弟弟——纽特。忒修斯这才从“深度睡眠”中猛地被唤醒，他从接受了实验以来从未像现在这样清醒过。他的脑袋开始胀痛，和弟弟曾经的点点滴滴又回溯到了脑海中，“阿尔忒弥斯……”他发出柔软的呢喃，像是在回味和纽特的过去。

“啧，原来你还记得他。”格林德沃摆弄着手中的老魔杖，随口调笑道。

什么意思？他怎么会忘记自己的弟弟，可事实上这段时间里他确实放空着大脑什么也没有考虑。忒修斯觉得对方话中有话，不过正当他要询问的时候面前的男人先开了口，“你弟弟现在又遇上危险了，这回你还帮他吗？”

忒修斯下意识地冲上前，“他怎么了？”

格林德沃摸着下巴细细打量他，在吊人胃口这件事上这个人从来没有改变过，“他的发情期到了，现在很痛苦。”

“哦，他需要一个Alpha标记他，他应该早……”忒修斯没由来地松了口气，但话说到一半他又顿住了。

格林德沃也狐疑地等着他的下文，兴许是没想到能从忒修斯的嘴里听到这么冷漠无情的话。黑魔王挑挑嘴角，“他确实需要一个标记者，所以我现在不是来通知你的。而是，斯卡曼德先生，我需要你做出一个选择。”

“要么你去标记他。”格林德沃举起魔杖在空中随意挥了几下，烟雾中出现了纽特躺在石床上不堪忍受情热的画面，还有那些低劣的Alpha嗅到信息素的饥渴反应，“要么让这群Alpha去标记他，我也对Omega覆盖标记的实验很感兴趣。”

身为一名优性的Alpha，忒修斯看着画面中性感诱人的Omega倒没有多大的反应，可听到格林德沃说要把弟弟送给那群罪犯的时候，心底涌上一阵莫名的恶心感。他有气无力地抓住男人的衣领，长期的实验再加上这段时间的破罐破摔暂时摧毁了他的健康，“你不能这样对他。”

格林德沃嫌恶似地推开他的双臂，“我可以这样做的。忒修斯，你已经不是英国魔法部的傲罗了，别想着用教训的语气和我说话，我不是你的傻弟弟。”

忒修斯颓然地坐回牢房里冰冷的石台上，他心里很平静，往日的美好经历和现在的悲惨遭遇都不能在他心里掀起涟漪，但想象中纽特被万人践踏的场景却让他感到无比反胃。那令他无法容忍的，满是肮脏污秽的画面始终留存于自己的脑海中。这好像是种本能，他没办法看见纽特在他眼皮子底下受一点委屈，无关情与爱。

他问格林德沃，“你想要我怎么做？”他知道的，面前的男人绝不会是想让他标记亲弟弟这么简单。

“你很聪明。”格林德沃掐着他的下巴仔细端详着，眼里全都遗憾的神色，“真是太可惜了，失败品。”

格林德沃的手中凭空出现了一个药瓶，那上面什么标签也没有，在透明的液体有一株粉色的莲花正在缓慢生长。男人向他解释道：“这是并蒂莲，喝下它。”

忒修斯的状态很不正常，不知道是救人心切，还是根本不在意对方的话，他抢过药瓶一口气喝了干净。并蒂莲的药效比之前实验中的所有药物都要来得快，药瓶因为忒修斯抽搐的双手“碰”地一声摔在了地上。他只觉得浑身发烫，有一把火从四周慢慢烧进他的心房，他胸口的温度高得吓人，就好像下一秒他就会当着黑魔王的面爆炸一样。无端地火种燃尽了忒修斯的全部理智，等他尖叫着清醒过来才发现自己已经倒在了地上，而格林德沃还在居高临下地看着他。

格林德沃用眼神示意他看看自己还带着灼热感的手臂，忒修斯这才把视线转移过去，只是一眼他就愣住了。他的手臂在短短几分钟多了一朵无根的莲花，和在药瓶里看见的一模一样，美艳的花在他的肢体上肆意开放，无忧无虑，而它的宿主却要为他承受百倍的痛苦。

忒修斯抖着声音说：“向我保证，你再也不会伤害他了。”

“我保证。”格林德沃急切地用魔杖抽出一丝神识，将他交付给忒修斯，“你的弟弟会活得好好的。”

“好了，现在你可以去拯救小斯卡曼德先生了。”格林德沃兴奋地催促道：“让我看看这朵花会为你们的交合带来什么样的变化。”

-

和纽特的标记过程并没有忒修斯想象中的顺利，他亲爱的弟弟即使虚弱得像团融化的热蜡也还是不愿意让他靠近。忒修斯为此非常愤怒，他无法捕捉这股怒意来源于何处，但他讨厌看见弟弟抗拒他的样子。明明他这样做都是为了保护纽特不受陌生人的侵害。

他用力钳住Omega挣扎反抗的四肢，狠狠吻上弟弟一张一合的小嘴。他有些失落，那里品尝不出任何甜美的味道反而十分干涩，和记忆深处的想象不尽相同，但烫得厉害，这种热度足以催动他的腺体分泌出大量的苦涩的信息素。

纽特这时却还在逃避他，一遍又一遍请求着他不要标记自己。而格林德沃也在不远处用魔法窥探着他们，并用言语催促他们继续这场诡异的暴行。忒修斯毫无防备的神经早已被弟弟信息素影响得失了原样，再加上黑魔王的蛊惑、弟弟的求饶，他现在只想快点标记掉身下的Omega结束这场让他发疯的噩梦。

而纽特无助委屈的眼泪变成了最尖锐的利器没落下一滴都在往忒修斯心里猛刺。原来你那么讨厌我，忒修斯心想，可他并未感到痛苦，但胸口原本狂跳的位置突然空了出来，转眼间什么也没有了。他不解地看着自己被情热折磨得无比脆弱的弟弟，“你不要我标记你，难道想被外面那群恶魔轮奸吗？”

不待弟弟回话，他还是朝着弟弟的后颈用力咬了下去，咬破了粉嫩的皮肤，咬入了血液、咬入了骨髓，他们手臂上相似的并蒂莲开始隐隐作痛，绽放出奇异的柔光，一种全新的羁绊由此诞生。

并蒂莲会带来什么样的变化呢？

宿主们会因此无法解除标记，Omega不能接受其他Alpha的覆盖标记，而Alpha也不能感知到其他Omega的味道。他们的腺体永远只会为了彼此而发烫。

永不分离。无法斩断。

忒修斯的情热渐渐褪去，他看着躺在自己身旁满是暧昧痕迹的纽特猛地从餍足的情事中抽出几分神智。眼泪就这样顺着他的眼角无声无息地落了下来，他想，他和纽蒙迦德关着的那群畜生没有任何区别。

他强奸了自己的弟弟，以保护对方的名义。

他这时候才发现所谓因真爱而存在的魔药本身就带着天大的讽刺，他和纽特是本该分开如今却无法分离的两个个体。他知道，格林德沃让他们喝下这个药的时候根本就不是为了什么实验，只是单纯想看着他们兄弟俩互相折磨。

格林德沃毁掉了他的人生两次。


End file.
